XOXO drama (KaiLay version)
by Hana Sekar
Summary: inspirasi dari drama album XOXO dengan perubahan seperlunya. Pair: LayKai, don't like? Don't read, oke? Peace!
1. Chapter 1

XOXO Drama

KaiLay version

Don't Like Don't Read

(Song: Heart attact)

Lay berdiri di atas bangunan tua di dekat sekolah. Rambut hitam ravennya berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Matanya yang hitam kelam menatap kesekitarnya dengan tajam. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan, seolah dia baru saja berlari jauh sekali.

Oh yeah, sebenarnya itu memang terjadi.

Ketika matanya mendapati sekelompok pemuda berpakaian seragam yang sama dengannya mendekat, dengan segera, Lay berlari menuruni tangga tua yang ada di samping bangunan kecil di atas atap bangunan tua dekat sekolahnya itu.

Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga besi berkarat itu. Sesekali ia tergelincir sedikit karena tangga yang ia lalui baru saja di guyur hujan sehingga licin.

Cih sial, kalau begini terus, ia akan bisa di kejar oleh mereka semua!

Akhirnya, Lay memutuskan melompati sisa tangga yang ada. Suara benda berat jatuh ke tanah terdengar begitu jelas ketika kaki Lay mendarat di atas lantai beton atap gedung tua itu.

Sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannnya, akhirnya Lay meroda kedepan sebelum kemudian berdiri dan mulai kemudian berdiri dan menatap ke atas.

Di atas gedung yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat peristirahatannya sejenak tadi, segerombolan pemuda mulai tampak, dengan tongkat baseball dan kayu di tangan mereka.

Lay mendecih pelan, sebelum kemudian, dengan segera, namja berwajah Chinese itu berlari menjauh dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa.

'_Cih, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka di saat-saat seperti ini?'_

Kai perlahan membuka pintu tua itu, senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya seraya menghirup udara di atas atap gedung itu. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya perlahan seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

Kai pun kemudian berjalan dengan langkah sedikit melompat-lompat. Full plush lips miliknya masih mengulum senyum manis. Namja yang kedua telinganya tertutup _earplug_ itu berjalan menuju pinggir atap itu. Tepatnya menuju tempat yang tampak seperti panggung.

Dengan sekali percobaan, namja itu berhasil memanjat tempat itu. Setelahnya, ia pun berdiri di atas tempat itu, kemudian menatap sekitarnya dengan gaya seperti ia tengah melakukan pertunjukkan.

Pelan-pelan, seiring dengan irama musik yang mengalun di _earplug_nya, Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Gerakan tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya terlihat begitu indah. Sempurna. Ia seolah tengah melakukan pertunjukkan sungguhan di depan banyak orang.

Kai terus menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan koreografi dari lagu yang tengah mengalun di _earplug_-nya. Senyum manisnya kini sudah tergantikan dengan senyum sensual yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika ia menari. Menurutnya, ini bisa menambahkan nilai dari tarian.

Ketika musik di _earplug_-nya berhenti, Kai memasang pose terakhir dari koreografi lagu tersebut. Sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk pada _invicible audiance-_nya.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, Kai tertawa. Tepatnya menertawai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bertolak pinggang.

Setelah puas tertawa, Kai mendudukkan dirinya di lantai beton atap gedung tua itu. Tubuh bagian atasnya bersandar pada bak penampungan air yang sudah berkarat. Kakinya ia biarkan lurus menjulur begitu saja.

Ketika alunan musik di _earplug_-nya berganti dengan lagu yang lebih slow, Kai pun merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Sebelum kemudian menutup matanya dan membiarkan peri mimpi menjemputnya.

Matahari perlahan semakin condong ke barat. Langit yang semula biru terang kini berubah menjadi gelap.

Sekalipun demikian, Lay masih berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindar dari sekelompok orang yang tengah mengejarnya.

Entah sudah berapa tembok yang ia tabrak, entah sudah berapa kali ia melompat, entah sudah berapa kali ia memanjat, dan entah sudah berapa kali ia hampir jatuh. Tapi, yang jelas, ia tau, jumlahnya pasti banyak karena tubuhnya sudah sangat sakit semua. Ngilu di tubuhnya terasa seperti sebuah teriakan dari tubuhnya untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan tubuhnya sendiri, tidak di saat anak-anak _Hunter Gank_ tengah mengejarnya.

Lay menghentikan larinya dan berbelok menuju gang kecil di samping kanannya. Namja itu menyandar pada dinding kotor gedung tua yang jadi tempatnya bermain kejar-kejaran dengan musuhnya itu. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

Ketika nafasnya sudah mulai kembali seperti semula, Lay menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya yang bertatokan gambar gelang. Kalau di perhatikan lebih dekat lagi, ternyata, gambar gelang itu merupakan gambar simbol-simbol aneh.

Kemudian perlahan, namja itu menutup kedua matanya dan mengonsentrasikan semua energinya pada ujung jari-jari tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Secara perlahan, cahaya kebiruan muncul di punggung tangan Lay. Pelan-pelan, cahaya itu berubah menjadi sebuah lambang.

Lambang kuda bertanduk, unicorn.

'_Guh... argh! Sialan! Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka setelah aku berada di titik terlemahku sih?'_

Kai tiba-tiba membuka matanya ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya berguncang.

Kai sontak memandangi sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun di sana sejauh mata Kai memandang. Suasana di sekelilingnya pun tidak menampampak ada sesuatu terjadi sebelumnya. Suasana atap gedung tua itu tenang dan sedikit terasa mencengkam karena sangat sunyi.

Lalu tadi itu apa?

Kai teridam sebentar. Mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya sendiri barusan. Tadi itu apa? Kenapa tadi ia tiba-tiba seperti di guncang dengan kencang oleh sesuatu ya?

Semakin lama ia berfikir, semakin sulit ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Yang ada, kepalanya malah terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berfikir.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Perlahan, Kai mulai bangkit dari tempatnya tertidur tadi. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit yang kini gelap bertabur bintang tanpa bulan.

Ah... sepertinya ia tertidur cukup lama di sana. Sebaiknya ia pulang sekarang sebelum orang tuanya mencarinya.

Dengan segera, Kai turun dari _panggung_ itu. Kemudian dengan langkah santai, Kai berjalan menuju pintu atap gedung tua itu.

Setelah melewati anak tangga yang cukup banyak dan berkelok-kelok, Kai akhirnya sampai di lantai dasar gedung tua yang cukup besar dan hanya diterangi lampu tua seadanya itu. Suasana di sekelilingnya tampak begitu _horror_ dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di kelilingi aura _horror_ seperti ini, Kai mempercepat langkah kakinya.

_Drap drap drap drap_

Ketika telinganya menangkap suara derap banyak kaki, Kai terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya sedikit membesar dari sebelumnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak terkejut.

I-itu suara apa? J-jangan bilang...

Dengan wajah yang sekarang berubah ketakutan, Kai berjalan setengah berlari. Kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

_Drap drap drap_

Suara langkah kaki –yang terdengar seperti beberapa orang sedang berlari- itu semakin mendekat. Membuat Kai semakin bergidik ngeri dan akhirnya ia pun berlari.

Tapi, belum jauh ia berlari, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik seseorang –atau mungkin makhluk lain?- masuk kedalam sebuah gang kecil di samping kanannya. Mulutnya di tutup oleh tangan kiri _makhluk _itu, sementara tangan kanan _makhluk_ itu memeluk pinggangnya.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah, Kai berada di depan _makhluk_ ini, sementara si _makhluk_ aneh itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Siapa ini? _Apa ini?_

"Jangan takut dan diam." Orang –itu suara manusia, Kai menghela nafasnya sedikit- itu berucap mencoba menenangkan Kai yang mulai menggeliyat minta di lepaskan. Suaranya terdengar begitu berat dan menakutkan –lebih menakutkan dari _Joonmyeon-hyung mode: Devil_- itu sukses membuat Kai langsung terdiam.

_Drap drap drap_

Kai bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

Ketika bayangan itu semakin besar dan besar –bertanda mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat dimana ia dan si orang asing berada- mereka berhenti. Sontak membuat namja –dari suaranya, Kai yakin orang ini namja- di belakangnya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Kai.

_Degh degh degh degh_

Kai bisa merasakan debaran jantung namja di belakangnya –punggung Kai menempel pada dada si namja- meningkat ketika jumlah mereka –bayang-bayang di dinding- semakin banyak dan semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya, suara derap kaki itu berada benar-benar kurang dari beberapa meter dari tempat di mana ia dan si orang asing bersembunyi.

Kai bisa mendengar nafas namja itu tercekat ketika bayang-bayang itu kini berganti dengan sekelompok orang-orang dengan pakaian seragam yang ia kenal sebagai seragam dari sekolah di dekat gedung tua itu.

Ah... Kai mengerti sekarang. Jadi namja ini sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran musuhnya, eoh?

Ketika orang-orang itu sudah pergi dari sana dan suara derap kaki mereka mulai menjauh, sontak Kai langsung melepaskan dirinya dari si namja dan lantas membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan dengan namja itu. Siap untuk memarahi namja yang baru saja bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

Tapi, Kai tidak bisa.

Kai membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Namja di depannya ini... bagaimana harus menjelaskannya? Dia tampak begitu tampan, bahkan hanya dengan cahaya remang yang menerangi tubuh mereka. Sekalipun namja itu sedikit lebih pendek darinya, tapi, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ke tampanan dan kesempurnaan namja di hadapannya ini.

Terutama matanya, Kai tidak bisa mengelak bahwa matanya adalah mata paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

_Degh degh degh degh_

Kai bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat ketika ia dan si namja saling bertatapan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa memanas ketika mata datar namja itu menatapnya dengan intens.

Nafas Kai tercekat.

"Lain kali, tolong jangan datang ke sini lagi. Aku tidak mau membahayakan siapapun." Ujar namja itu dengan nada datar, tapi suaranya tidak semenakutkan yang tadi. Sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju kegelapan dan pelan-pelan menghilang, meninggalkan Kai yang diam membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Oh... sepertinya ada yang terkena _heart attact_.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I Am A Wolf

(Song: Don't go)

Suasana kelas begitu ramai, murid-muridnya asik bercanda satu sama lain.

Tapi, tidak dengan Kai. Namja itu terus saja diam di tempatnya, tidak seperti biasanya. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada tangannya. Mata coklat caramelnya tampak memandang nanar ke arah jendela.

_Greeek_

Pintu kelas itu dibuka, membuat seluruh siswa sontak kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

Guru kelas mereka, Lee-songsaenim memasuki kelas, di belakangnya, mengikuti seorang namja berambut hitam reaven dengan tas ungnya yang cukup mencolok.

Ketika songsaenim mereka sudah berdiri di depan kelas, sontak, Chanyeol, sebagai ketua kelas, langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Perhatian!" ujarnya dengan suara baritone khas miliknya. Semua siswa mulai memusatkan perhatiannya –kecuali Kai yang duduk di pojokkan, sehingga tidak begitu terlihat.

"Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Lee-songsaenim!" mereka memberi salam secara kompak seraya membungkukkan badan mereka. Lee-songsaenim tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Lee-songsaenim seraya menarik dengan lembut namja yang tadi ada di belakangnya. Sementara murid-murid mulai berbisisk-bisik tentang si anak baru.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Si anak baru mengangguk ke arah Lee-songsaenim, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Zhang Yixing, aku biasa dipanggil Lay. Aku pindahan dari Dae High School. Salam kenal."

Kai sontak tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara khas dari namja yang seminggu lalu ia temui –tak sengaja ia temui- masuk ke gendang telinganya. Seketika itu juga, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan kelas.

Di saat yang bersamaa, Lay menyadari kehadiran dari namja yang _waktu itu_. Maka jadilah, keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Keduanya tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran satu sama lain di ruangan tersebut. Mata mereka sama-sama sedikit membelalak. Tapi, tidak lama. Karena setelahnya, wajah Lay langsung kembali poker face, sementara Kai berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, karena ia yakin, pipinya sedang merona padam sekarang.

Ugh... memalukan.

"Nah, Zhang-sshi, silahkan duduk di ... um... Choi-sshi? Choi Jongin-sshi, bisa angkat tanganmu?" Kai lantas kembali terkejut ketika namanya keluarganya di sebut oleh songsaenim mereka.

Oh no... jangan bilang...

Dengan sedikit tidak percaya diri, Kai mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, Zhang-sshi, kau bisa duduk di samping Choi-sshi."

Astaga...

Kai meneguk ludahnya seraya perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Sementara Lay sendiri hanya mengangguk pada Lee-songsaenim, sebelum kemudian membungkuk padanya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di samping Kai.

Ketika namja itu sudah berada di dekatnya, Kai tidak bisa mengelak ketika mata mereka kembali saling berpandangan. Si namja yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Zhang Yixing ini tersenyum kecil padanya.

Dan Kai harus mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

Setelah mendengar kursi di tarik dan benda berat berbenturan dengan kursi, Kai melirik ke arah sampingnya.

Astaga... ternyata, di lihat dari samping seperti ini, namja ini tambah tampan. Kai tidak bisa mengelak sama sekali. Namja ini benar-benar tampan.

Kai terkaget ketika tiba-tiba si namja mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan wajah clueless, ia menatap namja itu yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kai mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menyalami namja itu.

"Namaku Zhang Yixing, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay." Ucap namja itu dengan suara lembut dan aksen chinese yang cukup kentara. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan suara datar dan terkesan menakutkannya minggu lalu.

Tapi, bagi Kai, dengan nada apapun, kalau keluar dari bibir tipis namja ini, sepertinya semuanya bisa membuat jantung Kai dagdigdug.

Aish... sekarang ia sudah mulai terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"C-Choi Jongin, tapi biasa dipanggil Kai." Ujarnya dengan sedikit bergetar di awal –ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sekarang. Sementara si namja tersenyum dan mereka melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Kai, ya?" Kai mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari si namja ke arah bukunya.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, KaiLay, terdengar bagus, ya?"

Kai hanya bisa menyembunyikan kepalanya sepenuhnya ke dalam buku ensiklopedia biologinya –yang untungnya sangat besar- untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya serta anggukan kecilnya.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, setelah 3 bulan lebih saling mengenal satu sama lain, Kai dan Lay akhirnya menjadi teman dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain basket, menari –mereka ternyata punya pasion yang sama di tari- atau hanya duduk-duduk di atas atap sambil menatap langit biru.

Tidak hanya dekat dengan Kai, Lay juga berhasil dekat dengan teman-teman Kai yang lain yang sama-sama tergabung dalam EXO –para fans girl kurang kerjaan mereka menamai genk mereka begitu- yang kini berjumlah 8 orang dengan datangnya Lay.

Dengan begitu, kini para EXO member bisa mengadakan kuartet date!

–Itu kata Joonmyeon-hyungnya! Jangan salah paham dulu!

.

.

.

Semakin mengenal Lay, Kai merasa dirinya semakin tertarik pada namja itu. Semakin jatuh padanya. Semakin mabuk akan dirinya.

–dan tentunya, semakin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya, senyumnya, wangi tubuhnya, gerak tubuhnya, cara dia bicara, suaranya, pokoknya semuanya. Semua itu sukses memuat Kai tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya. Seolah sekarang, matanya terprogram secara default akan mengikuti Lay jika namja itu ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Padahal, Kai sudah berusaha untuk tidak seperti ini. Tapi, seberapa banyak pun ia mencoba, ia tidak pernah bisa. Otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Otaknya berkata bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri tindakan memalukan ini, sementara hatinya tidak mau.

Sekarang ini ia merasa seperti tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti tengah tersesat di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

Ugh... sebenarnya dia ini siapa sih? Datang dari mana? Kok bisa-bisanya membuat Kai yang biasanya stoick dan datar jadi seperti ini –memalukan begini. Apa dia sengaja datang untuk menghancurkan hidup Kai?

Ah... itu tidak mungkin. Ugh... Choi Jongin, sepertinya kepalamu terlalu terpenuhi berbagai macam pemikiran aneh sampai kau jadi seperti ini.

Kai menghela nafasnya, lalu memandang ke arah Lay yang sekarang tengah dirangkul oleh Chanyeol –sebelumnya namja itu berhasil mencetak angka untuk team basketnya.

Ia memandang namja itu, memandang namja yang memiliki mata tajam tapi lembut yang tidak pernah bisa Kai tolak untuk memandang. Seraya memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya.

Saking tenggelanya ia dalam pemikirannya, Kai sampai tidak sadar bahwa Lay kini tengah memandang balik padanya. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya ketika ia menyadari Kai yang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket tengah memperhatikannya.

Lay menaikan sebelah alisnya, sebelum kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben-tumbennya Kai tidak membalas senyumnya dan malah tampak melamun begitu.

'_Ada apa?'_

Sementara itu, Kai kini menghela nafasnya lagi sebelum kemudian menutup matanya.

Oke, sekarang ia sudah sampai pada ujung pemikirannya. Sudah sampai pada kesimpulannya yang paling akhir.

Namja itu jatuh cinta pada Lay. Sudah sangat lama jatuh pada namja itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tanpa ia ketahui, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Tapi… apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Dia dan Lay kan _berbeda._ Terlebih, dia sendiri 'kan sudah punya _calon pasangan_.

Apa jangan-jangan namja ini adalah _calon pasangan_nya? Tapi, ia tidak bisa merasakan aura apapun di sekitar namja itu. Ia hanya _manusia biasa._

'_Ugh…eottheokhae?'_

.

.

.

Siang kini telah berganti menjadi malam. Langit yang sebelumnya terang, kini menjadi kehitaman dengan bintang-bintang menghias di atas sana dan bulan bersinar dengan terangnya.

Para member Exo kini tengah mengendarai sepeda mereka masing-masing bersama pasangan mereka. Menjelajahi jalan di samping sungai yang cukup sepi seraya bercanda ria.

Kai menggencengkram lembut bahu Lay yang tengah mengendarai sepedanya –hari ini ia malas bersepeda. Senyum tak pernah bisa hilang dari wajah namja itu. Matanya yang kecoklatan tampak berkelip dan lebih terang dari biasanya.

Tentu saja demikian, karena hari ini, akhirnya, ia telah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Senyum mengembang semakin lebar di wajahnya ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang, ketika ia menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta pada namja yang tengah memboncengnya ini. Rona merah mengiasi pipinya yang kecoklatan.

Ia senang sekali. Senang karena akhirnya ia bisa jatuh cinta setelah sekian lama penantiannya. Dan ia lebih senang lagi karena orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah Lay.

Persetan kalau mereka berbeda, persetan kalau dia punya _calon pasangan_, Kai tidak peduli. Kalau Taemin-hyungnya bisa berhubungan dengan Naeun yang juga _berbeda_, kenapa dia tidak? Lagi pula, sekalipun ia punya _calon pasangan_ bukan berarti ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada orang –lebih tepatnya, makhluk- lain, kan?

Lay menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika Kai tiba-tiba menyadarkan kepalanya ke kepalanya. Diliriknya namja itu sekilas, dan senyum pun lantas berkembang di wajahnya ketika ia melihat namja itu tampak senang.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang senang sekali?" pertanyaan itu datang dari Chanyeol yang bersepeda bersama Baekhyun di samping mereka. Nada suara yang ia gunakan terdengar begitu jahil.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, sebelum kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan padangan yang seolah berkata bukan-urusan-mu. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak tertawa, sebelum kemudian menjauh dari Kai dan Lay.

Setelah selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua berhenti di tempat dimana mereka sebelumnya memulai perjalanan mereka.

"Aku rasa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Sudah hampir larut." Ujar Joonmyeon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Suho seraya mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Semuanya mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan mulai mengayuh sepeda masing-masing menuju rumah mereka.

"Katakan pada Mommy aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo dulu." Ujar Suho seraya mengayuh sepedanya di samping sepeda Lay.

Kai mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Suho dan Kyungsoo berbelok ke kiri, ke arah kediaman keluarga Do, sementara Kai dan Lay berbelok ke arah kanan, ke arah kediaman keluarga Choi.

Di perjalanan, baik Kai dan Lay tidak ada yang berbicara. Sekalipun demikian, keduanya tampak nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut.

Bagi mereka, berada di samping satu sama lain saja sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka senang.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar –kediaman Choi. Kai pun turun dari sepeda Lay.

"Um... gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang." Ujar Kai dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengacak rambut Kai.

"Sudah masuk sana. Ini sudah larut. Salam untuk orang tuamu dan Choi Twin yang lain." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk, Kai melambaikan tangannya. Yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga oleh Lay. Kai tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu gerbang dengan perlahan. Menikmati detik-detik terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Lay.

Ketika pintu itu tertutup, dengan sempurna. Lay menghela nafas, lalu bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya –yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini.

Tapi, belum sempat ia mengayuh sepedanya, ponselnya berdering.

Sontak, Lay pun merogoh saku celanyanya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya yang kini menyala terang dengan layar yang menunjukkan pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali.

Ketika ia membuka pesan itu, sontak manya membelalak lebar.

Sementara itu, Kai sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya sekarang. Senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Ketika ia meraih gagang pintu ganda rumahnya, secara tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yag buruk pada...

Lay...

Sontak, Kai langsung berbalik arah dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya. Tapi sayang, ketika ia membuka pintu gerbang itu, Kai tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Kecuali sepeda Lay yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumahnya.

Kai membelalakan matanya, sebelum kemudian berjongkok di depan sepeda itu lalu mendirikannya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanannya. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Lay. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Perasaan tidak enaknya semakin menguat dan berubah menjadi perasaan gelisah dan khawatir. Kai menggigit-gigit ibu jarinya.

'_Eotteokhae?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kai menaiki sepeda Lay dan mengayuhnya menuju jalan di mana tadi ia dan Hyungnya berpisah. Kemudian berbelok ke arah kirinya.

Jalan menuju gedung tua tempat mereka bertemu.

'_Please, Lay, be ok!'_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I Am A Wolf

(Song: Wolf)

Lay menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah sampai di aula tak terpakai gedung tua dekat sekolah lamanya. Matanya yang semula berwarna hitam kelam, kini berwarna kemerahan.

Sementara itu, di tengah ruangan itu, berdiri seorang namja dengan masker. Di sampingnya, seorang namja lain berambut pirang duduk dalam posisi berlutut dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang tubuhnya.

Kondisi namja itu tampak mengenaskan, rambutnya mencuat ke sana-ke mari, tampak seperti baru saja ditarik dengan kasar. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya putih bersih penuh dengan luka lebam di sana-sini. Baju seragam yang ia gunakan tampak kusut.

Melihatnya, Lay menggeram.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?" suara namja itu begitu rendah, sangat menakutkan dan menyeramkan. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang namja yang berdiri di samping namja yang Lay panggil sebagai adiknya itu.

Si namja bermasker itu menyeringai di balik maskernya.

"Hanya bermain-main sebentar." Ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh yang sukses membuat darah Lay serasa mendidih.

Sontak, Lay pun melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah, tidak memperdulikan bahwa di dalam sana ada gadget-nya dan buku-buku pelajarannya. Dengan langkah pasti, namja itu berjalan menuju ke arah dimana adiknya disandera.

Di saat yang beramaan, namja bermasker itu mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Lay. Dengan sigap, mereka membawa senjata mereka dan mulai mengeroyok Lay.

Sekalipun ia kalah jumlah, Lay tidak segan-segan untuk melawan mereka. Dengan lihai, namja itu melawan anak buah si namja bermasker. Menghindari serangan dari mereka dengan gerakan seperti ketika ia menari.

Memang beberapa serangan tak bisa ia hindari, beberapa bagian tubuhnya sukses bertemu dengan permukaan keras senjata yang digunakan anak buah namja bermasker tersebut. Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia tak bisa melawan mereka balik.

Satu dua pukulan ia lancarkan pada mereka, membuat yang terkena langsung terjatuh tak berdaya. Ketika tendangan memutar –yang diajarkan Mamanya- ia lancarkan, dua orang langsung jatuh tak berdaya.

Adik Lay yang berada di samping namja bermasker itu hanya bisa memandang kakaknya bertarung untuk menyelamatkannya. Dari tempat ia berada, ia bisa melihat kakaknya berusaha untuk menghindar dari serangan mereka dan menyerang balik.

Tubuh namja itu lantas bergetar ketika ia melihat kakaknya mendapat satu pukulan telak di wajahnya. Matanya langsung tertutup. Ia tak berani memandang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sementara itu, si namja bermasker yang ada di sampingnya mendecih pelan. Matanya memandang anak-anak buahnya yang tergeletak kesakitan di lantai. Jumlah mereka semakin bertambah setiap kali Lay melancarkan serangannya.

Namja itu lantas langsung memutar otaknya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghabisi namja satu ini? Dikeroyok begini saja, mereka masih kalah. Lalu harus bagaimana?

Namja itu kemudian melirik ke arah sampingnya, di mana adik Lay berlutut dengan mata tertutup.

Tiba-tiba, satu pemecahan masalah muncul di kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Lay kini sudah berhasil menjatuhkan namja terakhir ke lantai dengan satu pukulan telak di perutnya.

Lay mendecih pelan, bisa-bisanya mereka berani melawannya yang jelas-jelas lebih tangguh dari mereka semua.

_Prak_

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" Lay lantas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja-namja yang tergeletak di lantai ketika suara teriakan adiknya memenuhi ruangan.

Sontak, matanya langsung membelalak lebar. Kini di hadapannya, adiknya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan posisi tubuh yang tersungkur. Kedua matanya tertutup dan wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Di belakangnya, si namja bermasker berdiri tak jauh dari adiknya. Sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar ada di tangannya.

Lay menggeram. Kedua tangannya mengepal sampai buku-bukunya berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Matanya yang semula berwana kemerahan, kini perlahan berubah menjadi merah kehitaman.

Aura di sekeliling namja itu juga berubah. Aura membunuh begitu kentara. Geraman beratnya sukses menambah kesan menakutkan namja itu.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Lay berlari ke arah namja bermasker yang tengah merinding ketakutan itu. Suara balok kayu jatuh menghantam lantai menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan seiring dengan Lay mengangkat kerah baju namja itu.

"_**What were you just doing, huh?"**_suara Lay berubah. Ia tak lagi terdengar seperti Lay. Benar-benar tak lagi terdengar seperti dirinya sendiri. Seolah kini, ia tengah dirasuki makhluk lain.

Namja bermasker itu semakin bergetar. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan akan sosok Lay yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari namja yang ada di tangannya, Lay menggeram. Giginya menggeletuk, bertanda ia marah sekali. Tanganya mengepal, bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran berharga pada namja bermasker itu.

Tepat di saat Lay akan melancarkan serangannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Lay-hyung!"

Sontak Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja di hadapannya ke arah suara itu berasal.

Kai berdiri di pintu masuk aula yang penuh dengan namja-namja yang tengah pingsan dan menggeram kesakitan itu. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di sini.

Tapi, keadaan Lay sekarang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi.

'_Tidak mungkin.'_ Batin Kai ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata merah kehitaman milik Lay.

Ia kenal mata itu, sangat amat mengenalnya. Terlebih dengan semua aura yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Aura yang berasal dari Lay yang masih mencengkram kerah namja bermasker itu.

Kai menutup mulutnya. _'Tidak mungkin!'_

Sementara itu, Lay yang menatap Kai kini tampak sedikit goyah. Matanya tampak mulai berganti menjadi merah terang.

Tapi, kejadian tersebut hanya terjadi dalam hitungan beberapa detik, hanya sekejap mata. Karena ketika ia melihat adiknya yang tersungkur di lantai, tak sadarkan diri, matanya kembali menjadi merah kehitaman.

Lay lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si namja yang kini kembali gemetar ketakutan.

Tangan Lay yang tak mencengkram kerah baju namja itu, mulai mengepal. Kemudian Lay mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul namja itu.

Melihat Lay mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul namja yang tengah dicengkramnya, sontak, Kai langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya yang bertatokan gambar gelang yang hampir serupa dengan milik Lay. Membuka segel yang menekan kekuatannya.

Ketika lambang segitiga dengan sebuah spiral di tengahnya muncul di bawah pergelangan tangannya, mata kecoklatan Kai lantas berubah menjadi emerald, sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi merah darah.

Dengan segera, Kai berlari menuju tempat Lay berada. Di saat yang bersamaa, Lay melancarkan serangannya.

Dan semua tiba-tiba berjalan dengan dalam keadaan _slow motion._

Di saat Kai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lay, kepalan namja Chinese itu sudah bersentuhan dengan pipi si namja bermasker. Sukses membuat namja itu terpental beberapa meter dari hadapan Lay dan menabrak tumpukan kardus tua.

Kai menarik pergelangan tangan namja itu sekuat tenaga sampai tubuh Lay ikut tertarik. Menyebabkan keduanya kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, mata merah kehitaman Lay memandang mata merah darah Kai.

"Siapa kau?" Kai bertanya pada namja yang ada di depannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, bertanya pada makhluk yang menginfasi namja itu.

"_**I'm Yixing another side, his black side. I'm the actual Lay."**_ Ucap namja itu dengan nada yang Kai ketahui sebagai alpha tone. Dominant alpha tone.

Kai bergetar mendengarnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk segera menurunkan pandangannya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa. Tidak sebelum ia mengembalikan Lay –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Yixing- ke keadaan semula.

"Apa kau?" Kai kembali bertanya, tapi kini, suara terdengar sedikit bergetar.

**Lay **menyeringai.

"_**Kh, you're brave enough for a subdominant alpha." **_**Lay **berucap dengan seringai di bibirnya. Masih menggunakan_ dominant alpha tone_ yang membuat Kai merinding.

"_I asked you, what are you?"_ mencoba menyingkirkan sedikit rasa takutnya, Kai kembali bertanya.

"_**I'm just like you. I'm a**__**n**____**OX**__**-wolf. My power is healing."**_

'_The unicorn…' _batik Kai seraya menatap tak percaya pada namja di depannya.

Jadi ini… jadi ini alasan sebenarnya Kai selalu nyaman di dekat Lay. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia selalu dekat dan merasa mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik sekalipun baru beberapa kali bertemu. Inilah sebab sebenarnya di samping ia jatuh cinta pada Lay.

'_He is the fucking unicorn!__'_

Semetara Kai membeku di tempatnya. Ekspresi **Lay** kini berubah ketika ia mendengar suara kardus dan derap kaki.

Ck, sepertinya dia mau melarikan diri.

Dengan segera, **Lay** menyentak tangan Kai dan berbalik. Tapi, belum sempat ia melangkah sedikitpun, Kai sudah kembali menyengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"_**What the hell are you doing?"**_ **Lay ** bertanya seraya menggeram tidak suka. Kai merinding, tapi, ia tetap memegang tangan namja itu seraya menggeleng pelan.

"_No_, sudah cukup. Kau tidak boleh melukainya lebih jauh dari ini. Dia hanya manusia bia –"

"_**I will do whatever if someone bothering me. No matter what kind they are."**_**Lay ** melirik adiknya yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Amarahnya semakin mendidih ketika ia melihat betapa mengenaskannya keadaan adiknya itu.

Sementara itu, Kai tetap bersikukuh menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"_**Let me go!"**_

"_No."_

"_**Let me go!"**_

"_No!"_

"_**I said, let me go!"**_ **Lay ** yang sudah kehabisan kesarabran akhirnya menghentak tangannya dengan keras, menyebabkan Kai yang tidak dalam _full mode_-nya langsung terpelanting dan menabrak tembok.

_Bruk_

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan punggung namja itu bertubrukkan dengan tembok, Suho –yang entah datang dari mana- memasuki ruangan.

Mata namja yang baru saja datang ke sana –setelah mengikuti jejak Kai ke sini- langsung terbelalak. Sontak, namja itu langsung berlari menuju di mana adiknya mendarat.

"Jongin! Jongin!" Suho memanggil nama adiknya yang sekarang dalam pelukannya seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh Kai. Tapi, sayang, namja itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dari sudut bibir namja itu keluar darah kental.

Suho menggeram pelan, sebelum kemudian menatap pelaku yang membuat adiknya tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Lay yang sekarang sudah kembali ke dirinya semula –ia langsung kembali kedirinya semula ketika ia menyentak Kai dengan keras- membelalakkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada hasil dari apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Suho membaringkan tubuh Kai, sebelum kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke arah Lay.

Ditariknya kerah kemeja milik namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Matanya menatap Lay dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada adikku, hah?!"

_Punch_

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Lay, sukses membuat namja itu langsung tersungkur di lantai. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Suho kembali meraih kerah baju Lay dan kembali menghajar namja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Terus begitu sampai pipi Lay lebam.

"Joonmyeon-hyung! Sudah cukup!" seruan barusan sukses membuat Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara.

Taemin, Sungjong dan Niel kini berdiri di pintu masuk aula gedung tua itu. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan.

Sekalipun demikian, Suho tidak peduli. Namja yang sudah dibutakan amarah itu kembali memukuli Lay yang sudah babak belur.

"Aku bilang cukup, Hyung!" seru Taemin lagi seraya berlari menuju Hyungnya bersama dengan Sungjong di belakangnya. Sementara Niel berlari menuju dimana Kai berada.

Tiga kembaran Kai itu bisa datang kemari karena mereka tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa Kai tengah mengangtifkan kekuatannya –terbukti dengan segel mereka yang juga ikut terbuka. Ditambah dengan Hyung mereka yang juga tak kunjung pulang, lengkap sudah kekhawatiran ketiganya.

Setelah berhasil menarik Suho dari atas tubuh Lay, Taemin dan Sungjong lantas langsung menarik Hyung tetua mereka itu menjauh dari Lay menuju pintu keluar –dengan cukup kesulitan karena Suho terus saja memberontak-, di mana Niel yang menggendong Kai di punggungnya menunggu.

Ketika suara mobil berderu menggema di ruangan itu, Lay tau kalau mereka sudah pergi dari sini.

Lay mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia menekuk lututnya,lalu melipat tangannya di atas lututnya sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan __**Lay**__? Apa?'_

TBC

Bales Riview (aku udah capek nyoba bales lewat hp)

Kamjong Jjong: Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ Mhweeheheh Jongin, cie Jongin #nyolek-nyolek pipi Jongin yang lagi blushing#

Always KimKai: Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ Udah tau kan, Lay kenapa? Umm... kayaknya dia gak bakal 'gak apa-apa' deh #ngelus punggung Lay yang sekarang galau.

Emang Kai gemesiiiiin #nyubit pipi Kai.

Jongin48: Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ oh ya? Maaf, kalo kecepetan. Authornya suka kecepatan #tapi kalau ngapdet selalu ngaret. Yup, Kai uke di sini #dan di setiap ceritaku yang mengandung Kai#kkkkkkkk.

Xing mae30: Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ Di sini yang jadi semenya Lay #soalnya menurutku Lay cocok menyemei Kai yang tak bisa di semei orang lain #ha? Maksud?#abaikan. Ini udah update! Tapi, kayaknya gak kilat deh.

Guest: Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ sudah update!

Jongie Baby: Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ ini yang jadi seme Lay!

Deushiikyungie: Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ aku rasa pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab sekarang. Sudah update!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

PENGUMUMAN

Maaf ya semuanya, kayaknya cerita ini bakal sampai di sini aja. Belakangan ini aku gak bisa ngeluangin waktu untuk ngetik dan ngelanjutin fic ini.

Heol... aku bahkan suka gak sempat istirahat setelah pulang sekolah. Terlalu sibuk. Maklum, kurikulum 2013 itu udah kayak lagi kuliah. Malah aku berani bertaruh, lebih parah dari kuliah.

Jujur, aku kehilangan sebagian jalan ceritanya karena itu. Malah sekarang, aku udah mulai_ sleep talking_ tentang rumus-rumus kimia dan tugas-tugas yang belum selesai #pundung di pojok ruangan.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Mungkin, kapan-kapan akan aku lanjutkan lagi. Tapi, kayaknya persentasenya kecil sekali. Dibawah 50% aku rasa.

Aku benar-benar-benar minta maaf ya, readers. Terima kasih karena sudah setia membaca fic abal jelek dan tidak bermutu ini. Aku benar-benar senang ketika kalian me-riview fic ini. Terima kasih banyak #bow90 derajat. Kamsahamida!

Ttd: HDhs

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boo Ya!

Lalalalalalal lalalalalalaa!

Ketipu!

KKKkkkk! Maaf! Tiba-tiba aku pengen iseng.

Oh ya, fic ini sudah selesai kok! Jadi jangan khawatir cerita ini discoutinue.

Happy reading! Maaf mengerjai kalian #bow

Get ready to be in tears

#padahal chapter ini dan chapter depan gak sedih sama sekali XP

.

.

.

Yes I Am Wolf

(Song: Baby don't cry [M version])

Perlahan Kai membuka matanya. Mengerjap-kerjapkannya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, sebelum kemudian membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia membuka matanya adalah langit-langit kamarnya –yang khas karena berlukiskan langit malam saat purnama merah. Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa ada di kamarnya? Bukannya kemarin...

"_**I said, let me go!"**_

_Wush_

_Bruk_

Kai menutup matanya ketika kejadian kemarin berputar lagi di kepalanya.

'_Lay-hyung, wae...?'_

"Kau sudah bangun, Jongin-ah?" Kai membuka matanya ketika namanya di panggil. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Dari arah pintu masuk kamarnya, Mommy-nya berdiri dengan nampan berisi sebuah mangkuk dan sebuah gelas tinggi berisi susu. Di depan namja cantik itu, berdiri Taemin yang membukakakn pintu untuknya.

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berusaha bangun. Tapi, ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya, punggungnya langsung terasa nyeri dan sakit bukan main.

"Argh..." Kai menggeram pelan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ugh... baru kali ini Kai merasakan sesakit ini setelah menghantam tembok. Biasanya, tidak pernah sesakit ini.

Oh ya... tentu saja. Yang mendorongnya kemarin adalah wolf. Alpha wolf, Dominant Alpha wolf, bukan manusia biasa.

Ketika melihat adiknya berusaha untuk duduk seraya menahan kesakitan, dengan segera, Taemin langsung berlari ke tempat tidur adiknya dan membantu adiknya untuk duduk seraya menata bantal untuk menyangga punggung namja itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Taemin bertanya padanya ketika Kai sudah duduk dengan baik.

Kai terdiam, masih mengigit bibirnya. Kali ini bukan karena punggungnya sakit, tapi, karena ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Katakan saja, Jongin-ah. Atau kau ingin aku berfikiran sama seperti Myeonie-hyung?" mendengar hal tersebut, sontak Kai menatap Taemin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin Myeonie-hyung ada di tempat kejadian dengan seorang namja yang sering mengantarmu pulang itu, siapa namanya? Oh ya, Lay-hyung." Jelas Taemin malah semakin membuat Kai bingung.

"Jadi maksudmu, Joonmyeon-hyung mengikutiku sampai sana?" tanya Kai masih dengan kening yang berkerut. Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Joonie bilang, ia merasakan aura kekhawatiranmu ketika ia pulang. Jadi ia menyusulmu ke sana." Mommy-nya menjelaskan lebih lanjut setelah ia meletakkan sarapan Kai di atas meja nakasnya. Kai menatap Mommy-nya kemudian kembali menatap Taemin yang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Mommy mereka.

"Sekarang katakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Mommy-nya yang bertanya.

Kai terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia main-mainkan.

Mommy mereka menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat gerakan tersebut –kebiasaan para Twins ketika mereka bingung dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu mengelus rambut Kai.

"Baiklah, Mommy tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Sekarang makan sarapanmu, Ok? Lalu istirahat." Ucap namja cantik itu seraya tersenyum.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Mommy-nya yang tersenyum. Ia pun ikut tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ketika namanya di panggil. Ia pun lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang sekarang terbaring di kasur queen size.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu terkejut dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Gara-gara aku dia jadi seperti ini." Gumamnya pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan yang kini menundukkan dirinya di kasur queen size itu seraya mengelus wajah namja yang tampak sepucat mayat itu mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin aku tertangkap _Hunter Genk._" Sehun bergumam lagi, kepalanya masih tertundukkan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah yang seolah berkata aku-mengerti.

Ya, tanpa Sehun mengatakan apapun lagi, Luhan sudah mengerti.

Kemarin, kemarin itu tanggal 11, hari di mana Sehun dalam keadaan terlemahnya –sehari sebelum tanggal kelahiran mereka adalah tanggal dimana mereka berada di titik terlemah. Sudah jelas kalau namja itu jadi sasaran empuk _Hunter Genk_ yang selalu menyerang beramai-ramai –sampai 20 orang dengan senjata- jadi Sehun tak bisa berkutik.

Mereka pasti kemudian menyandera namja itu, berfikir kalau Lay tidak bisa berkutik kalau mereka menyandera adiknya.

Padahal mereka salah, malah sebaliknya, dengan menyandera Sehun, mereka menekan tombol yang mana seharusnya tidak mereka tekan.

Lay yang khawatir, panik, dan marah di saat yang bersamaan pasti sedikit kehilangan kendali akan dirinya. Di saat itulah, segel yang menyegel kekuatannya akan terbuka sedikit dan kekuatan wolf-nya akan merasuk dalam diri namja itu.

Dan Luhan sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dengan sangat jelas.

"Dia memaksakan diri menyembuhkanmu padahal dia sendiri kehabisan tenaga dan terluka." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Sekalipun ia tau, Sehun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali menatap Lay yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup, kulit wajahnya tampak pucat sekali. Lalu menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Apa lukamu sangat parah sampai dia jadi seperti ini?" tanya Luhan pada namja yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa ada pendarahan dalam, kakiku kaku karena harus berlutut dalam posisi tidak benar dan lama. Peredaran darah di kedua tanganku sepertinya tersendat karena tali yang mengikatku terlalu kencang dan satu pukulan keras di punggung dengan balok kayu... aku rasa tulang punggungku retak." Sehun bergumam pelan, menjelaskan kemungkin-kemungkinan luka yang dideritanya karena kejadian kemarin seraya kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

'_Sehun... kau benar-benar orang paling bodoh sedunia. Kau benar-benar sangat bodoh. Sudah tau kau tidak punya kekuatan, tapi, kau masih berani lewat jalan itu. Sudah tau kalau itu sama dengan bunuh diri, kau masih nekat lewat sana karena jalan itu lebih cepat sampai di rumah.'_

'_Sehun... kau benar-benar bodoh! Pabo!'_

Sehun menutup matanya ketika air mata akan mengalir. Ugh!

_Tap_

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh tangannya yang mengepal.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan mata Luhan, namja cantik berambut hitam itu tersenyum padanya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut seraya mengelus tangan Sehun yang pelan-pelan merileks. Senyum masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Sehun terdiam, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil, membalas senyum Luhan.

Kemudian suasana hening kembali menyapa.

"Oh ya," Luhan tiba-tiba berucap, memecahkan kehiningan mereka.

Ia pun kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur Lay, kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di pojok ruangan.

Ketika ia berada di depan kulkas itu, ia berjongkok di depan kulkas kecil itu, lalu membukanya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan sesuatu yang ia ambil tadi di atas kulkas.

Sementara itu, Sehun kini hanya bisa menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan kening yang berkerut penasaran.

Ketika Luhan selesai melakukan entah apa, ia mengangkat benda yang dikeluarkannya dari kulkas sebelum kemudian berbalik.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

Sekarang ini, Luhan tengah berjalan ke arahnya, mini cake ada di tangannya dengan dua buah lilin berbentuk huruf yang menyatakan umurnya sekarang.

"Saeng il chukkae, Dongsaeng-ah."

Gumaman khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur itu sukses membuat Sehun akhirnya meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

.

.

.

Kai kini terduduk di balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Kedua kakinya di tekuk, sebuah bantal menyangga punggungnya, sementara kepalanya ia sandarkan di kaca jendela kamarnya. Mata coklat karamel namja itu menatap nanar bulan yang kini hampir dalam bentuk sempurnanya.

Sekarang ini, di kepalanya, tengah terjadi badai topan besar. Membuat kepalanya sangat pusing.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Lay-hyungnya ternyata sama dengan dirinya dan member EXO yang lain. Seorang wolf. XO-wolf, jenis wolf langka yang hanya ada dalam keturunan tertentu.

Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih tidak percaya adalah, namja itu ternyata si unicorn yang selama ini di cari keluarganya. That fucking unicorn!

Kai menghela nafasnya, kemudian membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke kaca jendelanya.

Kalau memang seperti ini, tak heran kalau dia merasakan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan. _He is that fucking unicorn!_

_His Mate!_

Kai menutup matanya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang.

Kalau memang dia memang sang unicorn, kenapa dia tega menghentak Kai sampai dia menghantam dinding dan jadi seperti ini? Kalau memang dia that fucking unicorn, kenapa dia menatap Kai dengan seperti itu dan menggunakan dominant alpha tone padanya? Kalau memang dia _Mate_-nya, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?!

Ugh... kepala Kai terasa ingin meledak.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Semua pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang entah mengapa membuatnya terasa lebih sakit dari keadaannya sekarang.

Kai menghela nafasnya lagi, wajahnya tampak semakin muram.

Perlahan, Kai menarik lengan panjang piyamanya yang sebelah kanannya sampai lengan bawahnya setengah terlihat. Matanya perlahan tertutup, seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal, berusaha mengkonsentrasikan energinya.

Perlahan, dari pergelangan tangan berwarna tan itu, muncul sebuah tato yang hampir sama dengan tato di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya. Seiring dengan terkonsentrasinya energi Kai, segel tersebut menghilang dan tergantikan dengan munculnya sebuah tanda di bawah pergelangan tangannya.

Di saat yang sama, Kai menghembuskan nafas yang tadi ia tahan, kemudian membuka matanya dan memandang tanda yang ada di bawah pergelangan tangannya itu.

Tanda itu membentuk lambang –yang Mommy-nya bilang- heal. Berarti ia akan di takdirkan berpasangan dengan seorang healer, atau dalam bahasanya, that fucking unicorn.

Kai mendapatkan tanda ini ketika ia berumur 14 tahun. 1 tahun lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan Mommy-nya. Ini mengartikan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan _Mate_ yang usianya sekitar 1-2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Kai masih ingat, hari dimana ia mendapatkan tanda itu, 7 Oktober 3 tahun lalu. Hari yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Hari dimana ia merasakan kesakitan yang lebih sakit dari pada ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah subdominant alpha *.

Hari itu, rasanya kulit tangannya seperti sedang di sobek paksa. Sakit sekali. Sangat amat sakit.

Kai fikir, setelah hari itu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesakitan yang lebih parah. Tapi, tepat hari ini, Kai merasakan dirinya diterpa rasa sakit yang melebihi rasa sakit hari itu.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit, tapi, hatinya juga sakit. Amat sangat sakit.

Kalau boleh jujur, sesaat kemarin, Kai merasakan kebahagian yang amat sangat ketika ia tau bahwa Lay, orang yang ia cintai, ternyata _Mate_-nya. Rasa khawatir akan mendapat hukuman berat karena mencintai manusia biasa akhirnya musnah hari itu.

Kalau Lay tidak dalam mode seperti itu, Kai yakin, dirinya pasti sudah menerjang namja itu, memeluknya dengan erat atau mungkin menciumnya. Ia sangat bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia.

Tapi, apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan namja itu, membuat hatinya remuk. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Namja itu, namja itu menyentaknya ke tembok. Demi Tuhan, dia menyentak Kai dengan kekuatan penuh ketembok!

Apa ini berarti ia di tolak? Apa ini berarti Lay tidak menginginkannya? Apa ini berarti mereka tidak akan bersama? Apa nanti, ketika ia berada di titik terlemahnya, ia akan kehilangan tanda ini**?

Apa ini artinya, dia tidak bisa mencintai Lay lagi?

Kai menarik nafasnya seraya menutup matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir.

Tidak-tidak, Kai kau tidak boleh berfikiran seperti ini, Kai! Tidak boleh!

Ingat lagi, Kai, ingat lagi! Mommy bilang, kebanyakan dominant alpha medapatkan _Mate_-mark lebih lama dari subdominant. Bahkan terkadang, mereka baru mendapatkan _Mate_-mark mereka setelah mereka berada di usia mating tahap satu –sekitar usia 19-25- mereka –jadi subdominant tidak masuk hitungan.

Karena itu, mungkin Lay tidak menyadari hal tersebut kemarin. Karena mungkin ia belum mendapat tanda tersebut.

Tapi, Kai tidak bisa berfikir demikian. Kepalanya selalu menolak pemikiran itu setiap ia mengingat...

... kejadian _itu._

Kai membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela, seiring dengan terdengarnya bunyi kaca berbenturan dengan kepalanya terdengar, kristal bening mengalir dari kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Lay ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang, benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya.

Dia... dia yang membuat Kai seperti ini. Dia, demi Tuhan, dia!

Lay mengepalkan tangannya, matanya memandang tubuh Kai yang beberapa saat lalu ia pindahkan ke kasurnya.

Kedua pipi namja itu basah akan air mata. Sesekali isakan tangis samar keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sekalipun demikian, kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Namja itu, dia menangis dalam tidurnya.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya semakin mengepal.

Perlahan, Lay berlutut tepat di depan wajah Kai. Dipandanginya wajah manis namja yang membuat perasaannya selalu nyaman dan tenang. Namja yang selama ini selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Lay megulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Kai. Dengan lembut, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih saja mengalir sekalipun si namja sedang tertidur pulas sekarang.

"Please, baby don't cry." Gumamnya pelan. Matanya berubah menjadi sangat sendu. Tangannya masih berada di pipi Kai.

Perlahan, Lay mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kai. Di kecupnya lembut kedua mata Kai satu per satu. Kemudian naik ke keningnya, di kecupnya juga kening Kai yang sedikit tertutup anak rambut.

Di saat ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Kai, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara.

_Tok tok tok_

"Jongie-yah, ini Hyung."

Lay membelalakan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara barusan.

Itu... suara Suho.

Panik pun langsung menerpa Lay. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah ia bangkit dari tempat ia berlutut tadi.

Lagi suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Jongie-yah, please, buka pintunya. Hyung tau kau masih bangun sekarang."

Panik semakin menerpa Lay sekarang. Ugh... kenapa Suho harus datang sekarang sih? Ia pasti akan langsung murka kalau ia melihat Lay ada di sini.

Lagi, pintu putih kamar Kai di ketuk.

"Jongie-yah... Hyung... Hyung minta maaf, ok?"

Sontak ketika ia mendengar Suho meminta maaf, ia pun langsung berhenti di tempatnya dan sontak memandang pintu putih yang tertutup itu.

"Hyung benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Jongie-yah. Hyung memang pabo karena Hyung tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu."

Jeda sebentar dikalimat tersebut.

"Hyung... Hyung sudah dengar semuanya dari Taemin dan yang lainnya. Dari Mommny juga. Hyung sudah tau semuanya sekarang dan Hyung... Hyung minta maaf."

"Harusnya Hyung mendengarkanmu dulu sebelum Hyung marah-marah tidak jelas padamu. Maaf mengataimu irasional karena membela seseorang yang membuat tulang punggungmu retak. –"

Tulang punggung retak?

Lay membelalakkan matanya dan lantas memandang ke arah Kai.

"– tentu saja kau membelanya, Lay _Mate_ mu. Hyung pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Kyungsoo melakukannya. Sekali lagi, Hyung minta maaf."

A-apa?

Mata Lay yang sebelumnya sudah membelalak besar, kini semakin membesar ketika satu kalimat itu datang dari Suho.

_Mate_? Dia? _Mate_nya Kai?

Sontak, Lay langsung meraih tangan kanan Kai –dengan lembut-, kemudian ia mengonsentrasikan tenanganya untuk membuka segel yang ada di tangan kanan Kai.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat tanda yang muncul di tangan Kai.

Tanda healer, tanda miliknya.

Astaga... jadi selama ini Kai…

Lay mengepalkan tangannya, mataya kini memandang Kai yang sekarang sudah tidur dengan tenang.

Jadi... dia menyakiti _Mate_-nya sendiri?

Tubuh Lay bergetar.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu kamar Kai, Suho kini menyandarkan dirinya di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu. Wajahnya tampak sangat menyesal.

Yeah... sulit ia akui tapi, ia sangat menyesal. Amat menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat siang tadi. Marah-marah tidak jelas pada Kai hanya karena Kai tidak mau memberi tahukan dimana Lay tinggal selain di apartemen yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka.

Jujur, semua ini ia lakukan karena ia benar-benar marah dengan Lay. Berani-beraninya ia mendorong Kai sampai menabrak tembok dan menderita retak tulang seperti itu. Memangnya ia pikir ia siapa?

Ia ingin balas dendam. Ia ingin membuat tulang belakang Lay retak juga, atau patah sekalian. Ia ingin Lay merasakan apa yang di rasakan adiknya sekarang.

Tapi, setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Taemin, Sungjong, Niel dan Mommy-nya, ia mengerti sekarang. Ia mengerti kenapa namja itu bersikukuh melindungi Lay sekalipun namja itu sudah menyakitinya separah itu.

Namja itu _Mate_ Kai,_ the healer_. Orang yang sejak selama 3 tahun ini mereka cari-cari.

Jelas saja Kai melindunginya. Kalau Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama –menyakitinya- padanya dan adik-adiknya ingin membalas dendam padanya, Suho juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kai lakukan.

Ditambah dengan alasan lain bahwa namja itu tidak bisa mengontrol wolf-nya dan semua kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar diluar kendali Lay, Suho semakin tidak punya hak untuk melakukan hal seperti tadi siang atau balas dendam.

Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kepalanya menempel pada pintu kamar Kai.

"Mian, Jongie-ya –"

"YIXING-HYUUUUUNG!"

Suho membelalakkan matanya ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kai berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Sontak, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Suho langsung mebuka pintu kamar Kai –yang untungnya tidak di kunci-, kemudian menyalakan saklar yang berada tepat di samping pintu.

"Ada apa, Jongie?"

Pertanyaan Suho tidak digubris oleh Kai yang kini berada di tempat tidurnya, dalam posisi duduk. Matanya terbelalak. Wajahnya tampak terkejut bukan main.

Angin malam berhembus dari jendela kamar Kai yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Bales Riview

Kamong Jjong:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Orang-orang yang tipe-tipenya kayak Lay itu memang menakutkan kalo marah #bergidik. Sudah update!

Tabifangirl:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Oh ya? Aduh maaf, kayaknya kelewat deh. Maaf ya! #bowingbowing#

Ya, ini kan versi lainnya MV itu. Sudah update!

xing mae30:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Iya semenya Lay ^^ sudah lanjut. Aku harap ini lebih panjang #sedikit.

Jongin48:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Masa sih? Seriusan ini seru? Perasaan kayaknya super failed deh #pundung. Sudah lanjut!

Jongie Baby:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Taemin, Sungjong, Jongin dan Niel itu kembar empat. Kayaknya mustahil buat manusia, tapi, mereka kan bukan manusia #kkk. Udah update!

Always KimKai (c3):

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Benarkah? Wah aku jadi tersandung #eh?# tersanjung maksudnya. Iya, Jongin kembar 4. Bukan kayaknya lagi, tapi Jongin emang wolf.

(c1)

Wah... kamu riview 2 kali?

Jongin emang kasian, tapi Lay juga kasihan. Yosh, sudah update

NaturalCandy1994 (c1):

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Jinja? Mereka emang couple yang cuteeeeeeeeeee #fangirling

(c2)

Lay kenapa ya?

(c3)

Udah lanjut!

Ineedtohteyou:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Ukenya Kai #dia imut banget soalnya di mataku. Maaf ya udah ngecewain #bow.

LayNha:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Abisnya... Yixing itu cocok buat nyemein Kai #entah kenapa. Emang beda ya sama KaiLay? Perasaan sama aja deh. Atau emang peraturannya harus nama seme dulua yang ditulis #aku bingung.

Bayanginnya emang susah, tapi, menurut dari berbagai sumber, sifat Kai sama Lay kan beda banget on stage sama di back stage. 180 derajat gitu. Jadi yah, gak begitu melenceng banget lah... #aku rasa.

Guest:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Sudah lanjut ^^

SimbaRella:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^ maaf atas keisenganku ya!

Nggak, Yixing gak devil, **Lay **#wolfnya Yixing# yang devil #digampar **Lay**. Becanda...

Eum... kayaknya harapanmu tak tersampaikan deh #maap.

Yap, Niel kembar empat, sama Jongin, sama Taemin, sama Sungjong #mereka kan mirip semua#kkkk

Sekian terima kasih!

Sekali lagi maaf karena keisenganku.

Salam Ahay!

HDhs


	5. One chapter again to go

Yes I Am _Wolf_

(Song: Baby don't cry [K version])

Hari sudah gelap ketika Yixing mengatar Luhan dan Sehun ke pintu gerbang rumah besar itu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian?" Sehun bertanya. Namja yang membawa ransel yang cukup besar di punggungnya itu menatap Yixing dengan pandangan khawatir.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah jangan khawatirkan aku, tidak penting. Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan ritualmu." Yixing berucap masih dengan senyum lembut dan tangan yang berada di kepala Sehun.

Melihat hyungnya yang seperti ini, Sehun malah semakin khawatir.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" kali ini yang bertanya Luhan, yang juga sama khawatirnya dengan Sehun. Yixing menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian menghela nafas mereka dan menatap Yixing yang masih tersenyum.

Percuma mempertanyakan apa namja itu akan baik-baik saja kalau sendirian seperti ini, karena jawaban namja itu akan sama. Dia baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyataannya, dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Sekali lagi, Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sementara Luhan berjalan menuju kursi driver mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan kediaman dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Baiklah, langsung hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau menghubungiku atau menunda-tunda menghubungiku sampai keadaanmu sangat parah, aku jamin, aku akan bunuh diri." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dan wajah mengancam yang menyeramkan sampai-sampai Yixing sedikit bergidik karenanya.

"I-iya, aku akan langsung menghubungimu. Jangan mengancan sepeti itu, Sehun, bunuh diri itu tidak baik." Ucap Yixing pada Sehun yang masih saja menatap namja itu dengan wajah seramnya.

"Aku tau. Tapi, lebih baik aku bunuh diri dari pada melihat kakakku menderita seperti ini." Ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Wajah namja itu tampak sedikit sendu.

Melihatnya, Yixing menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Sekarang masuk sana, penerbangan kalian sebentar lagi. Jangan membuat Papa menunggu. Kau taukan, seberapa seramnya dia kalau sudah menunggu lama. Mama saja takut." Yixing berucap dengan nada main-main. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya, membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Ujar Sehun masih tersenyum. Sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya, Hyung." Ucap Sehun bersamaan dengan Luhan menstater mobil itu. Yixing mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru namja itu dengan senyum yang kini semakin melebar. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Lalu mobil tersebut pun mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah besar bergaya victorian tersebut.

Tepat di saat mobil tersebut berbelok di tikungan pertama, Yixing jatuh terduduk di jalan. Nafas namja itu tak beraturan dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Yixing-hyung!"

Teriakan yang Yixing pikir halusinasinya saja itu mengiringinya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang berhasil menembus tirai berwarna ungu itu membuat Yixing terusik dari tidurnya. Namja itu menggeliat kecil, sebelum kemudian membuka matanya dan bertatapan dengan langit-langit kamarnya.

Ng? Kamarnya? Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamarnya? Bukannya dia jatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya kemari di depan rumah?

Apa Sehun dan Luhan kembali lagi? Atau ada orang lain yang membawanya ke sini?

Semua pertanyaan yang muncul tersebut langsung terjawab ketika sosok Jongin muncul dari arah kamar mandi kamarnya.

Ah... jadi yang semalam itu bukan halusinasinya saja?

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyung?" namja itu bertanya seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Yixing sementara Yixing sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" namja itu kembali bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kasur tepat di samping Yixing.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Yixing ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya terasa lebih segar dan bertenaga dari pada kemarin.

"Kau pingsan di depan rumahmu. Mommy-ku bilang, itu karena kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Jelas Jongin dengan pandangan yang khawatir. Yixing memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mommy-mu?"

"Yeah... Mommy-ku. Dia seorang dokter."

"Oh..."

Setelah itu, keduanya terdiam. Hening menyapa ruangan bernuansa ungu hitam itu.

"Umm... Hyung." Jongin memanggil Yixing dengan suara kecil, tapi Yixing masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa... apa ini karena aku? Karena kau menyembuhkan lukaku sementara kau sendiri terluka?"

Yixing tertegun mendengar pernyataan namja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu. Karena dia? Jongin fikir dia seperti ini karena dia menyembuhkannya?

Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Bukan. Bukan karena itu. Ini semua karena kesalahanku sendiri." Yixing berucap seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke headboard tempat tidurnya.

"Aku membiarkan** Lay **keluar dan menginfasiku secara penuh. Itu membuat energiku terkuras habis." Jelas Yixing lebih lanjut.

Jongin tersentak, sontak ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Yixing dengan pandangan yang tampak terkejut.

"Menguras energi? Jangan bilang kau belum..."

"Ya, aku belum mengendalikannya dengan sempurna. **Lay** itu bukan _wolf_ yang mudah ditundukkan. Tipikal _wolf_ yang mate-nya subdom-alpha." Ucap namja itu seraya memandang Jongin penuh arti.

Sayangnya, sepertinya Jongin tidak menangkap sinyal yang diberikan Yixing dengan baik. Ia malah menatap Yixing seperti namja itu baru saja meninggal dan hidup lagi.

"Kau tidak serius kan, Hyung?" tanya Jongin masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Yixing tersenyum kecil, '_dia tidak menangkap kata-kata terakhirku sepertinya'._

Tidak menjawab, Yixing malah menarik Jongin mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian memeluk namja itu. Setelahnya, ia menutup matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk menimbulkan auranya.

Jongin sendiri sekarang tengah membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Yixing padanya. Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

Ugh...

"Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Aura tidak seimbangku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan _wolf_mu dengan sempurna, kan?" Jongin mengangguk. " Kalau begitu, kau bisa merasakan aura tidak seimbang di sekelilingku, kan?"

Jongin terdiam, sebelum kemudian ia mulai berkonsentrasi. Dan benar kata Yixing, aura di sekitar namja itu benar-benar tidak seimbang. Khas seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar yang belum bisa mengendalikan _wolf_nya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Yixing seraya memeluk pinggang Jongin, membawa namja itu lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mengigit bibirnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Yixing membawanya lebih mendekat ke arah namja itu.

Ugh, ia bisa merasakan dirinya lama-lama melemas. Sisi subdom-nya muncul begitu aura Yixing mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

'_Ya Tuhan...'_

Yixing sendiri sebenarnya bisa meraskan Jongin pelan-pelan _bertekuk lutut _ padanya. Membuat sisi dominannya ingin mendominasi namja ini. Tapi, ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu. Karena ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan pada Jongin.

"Jongin?" Yixing memanggil dengan suara lembut. Kepala namja itu mulai terpendam di ceruk leher Jongin. Mencoba menghirup aroma memabukkan yang tiba-tiba menguar darinya.

"Hmm~" gumaman tersebut keluar sebagai desahan kecil yang –Jongin berani bersumpah- keluar tanpa sengaja.

Sial! Sial! Kenapa dia jadi semakin lemas begini?

"Aku..." entah mengapa, kata maaf tiba-tiba menyangkut di tenggorokkannya. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi, ada satu sisi yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak minta maaf pada Jongin.

Sisi itu terus saja berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu meminta maaf karena hey, ini memang bukan salahnya. Ini salah namja itu yang ikut campur dalam urusannya. Jadi, bukan salahnya kalau namja itu terluka.

Tapi, tentu saja, Yixing tidak akan mau mengikuti sisi itu.

"Jongin... aku... minta maaf."

Satu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Yixing sukses membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Maaf aku membuatmu terluka. Luar dan dalam. Aku... benar-benar minta maaf." Yixing berucap seraya memeluk erat Jongin. Wajahnya kini tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam ceruk leher Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia masih terkejut karena namja itu, namja yang berstatus sebagai Dominant Alpha, 'kasta' paling tinggi harga diri dan egonya, baru saja meminta maaf padanya. Yang secara 'kasta' lebih rendah darinya.

Tapi, ketika ia merasakan lehernya basah, wajah kagetnya melembut.

'_Dia memaksakan dirinya lagi...'_

Dengan sedikit bergetar, Jongin menggerakkan tangannya. Secara perlahan, ia memeluk namja yang tengah menangis dalam diam itu. Membawa dirinya lebih dekat padanya.

"Mian, Jongin..."

"Ssshh... sudah cukup, jangan paksakan dirimu lagi. Ssssshhhh... don't cry."

.

.

.

Hari sudah berubah gelap ketika Joonmyeon sampai di depan kediaman Yixing. Syukurnya, kali ini, ia datang ke rumah namja itu, bukan apartment-nya.

Setelah mencari ke sana-sini, tanya ke satu orang ke orang lain, putar-putar kota, akhirnya ia mendapatkan alamat pasti dari rumah si namja Chinese itu dari guru kelasnya –yang harus ia sogok sedikit agar mau memberikan alamat rumah namja itu padanya.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan bangunan rumah namja itu yang bisa dibilang mapir menyaingi besarnya mansionnya. Gaya arsitekturnya pun hampir sama. Hanya saja, rumah ini tampak sedikit tidak terurus, sehingga terkesan sedikit menakutkan.

Setelah ia melihat-lihat sisi depan bangunan itu, ia pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada _intercome _yang ada di dekat pintu gerbang rumah Yixing. Di pandanginya alat itu cukup lama.

Ugh... dia bingung. Apa ia harus melakukan ini atau tidak?

Jujur, ia memang merasa bersalah pada Yixing dan ingin meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada namja itu.

Ah... apa ia kembali besok saja, ya, dengan Jongin? Supaya ada penengah nanti kalau seandainya semua berjalan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. Ah... sepertinya itu lebih baik.

Namja itu pun berbalik, dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kediaman Yixing. Tapi, belum ada beberapa langkah ia menjauh, ia dapat mendengar pintu gerbang rumah itu di buka.

Sontak, Joonmyeon pun membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya seketika langsung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata milik dongsaengnya.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau –"

Jakaman... aura ini...

Buru-buru, Joonmyeon menarik tangan Jongin menjauh dari Yixing. Secara insting namja itu berdiri di depan adiknya. Aura _wolf_nya langsun keluar.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan, huh?" merasakan aura tidak enak dari Joonmyeon, Yixing sontak mundur satu langkah. Entah mengapa, ia sedikit merinding mendengar suara namja itu yang turun beberapa oktaf.

Mungkin karena yang ia hadapi adalah dominant alpha yang sudah menguasai seluruh _wolf_nyanya. Sehingga namja itu berada dalam status full power dan siap mengulitinya kapan saja.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." Jawab Yixing sedikit terbata. Ia pun menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal, ketika tiba-tiba **Lay **memberontak di dalam dirinya ketika Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai berubah jadi merah.

_**Yah, bocah! Biarkan aku keluar**_

_No. Kau sudah buat masalah. Aku tidak ingin kau buat masalah lebih banyak lagi._

Sementara itu, Jongin yang bisa merasakan aura marah Hyungnya dan aura tidak stabil yang semakin tidak stabil dari Yixing, mulai panik.

'_Eotteokhae?'_

"H-hyung... aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Kami hanya menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman kami. Itu saja." Ucap Jongin berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada Hyungnya yang dalam mode angry itu. Tangannya mengelus bahu Joonmyeon, berusaha menenangkan namja itu.

"Tapi kau sekarang –"

"Maka dari itu, ketika aku mulai merasakannya, aku minta Yixing-hyung mengantarku pulang." Potong Jongin. Membuat Joonmyeon menoleh ke arahnya dan ke arah Yixing secara bergantian. Mencoba mencari tau apa dua _mate_ _wolf_ yang belum _mating_ ini mencoba membodohinya.

Tapi, tidak, ia tidak sedang dibodohi. Apa yang dikatakan keduanya adalah kenyataan yang terjadi.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengembalikan dirinya seperti semula.

Ketika dirinya sudah berada dalam keadaan seperti semula, ia menatap Yixing yang balik menatapnya.

"Kau tau, sekalipun kau _mate_ adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhnya sebelum ritual apapun terjadi di antara kalian. Aku... masih tidak percaya _amatiran_ sepertimu." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan mata yang tampak begitu gelap dari yang biasanya. Sukses membuat Jongin dan Yixing terkejut.

'_Dia tau!'_

'_Oh yeah... tentu saja. Dia alpha.'_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Joonmyeon pun lantas menarik tangan Jongin yang, mau tidak mau, mengikuti. Karena yah... dia tidak bisa melawan Hyungnya. Sama dengan Yixing, namja itu masih belum siap dikuliti oleh Joonmyeon.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Dipandanginya punggung Jongin dan Joonmyeon yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kemudian menghilang di balik tikungan.

Kembali menghela nafasnya, Yixing pun mengacak rambutnya kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ada seseorang yang memerhatikan perbincangan mereka.

TBC

Bales Riview:

Tabifangirl:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Maaf ya aku ngerjain, soalnya aku juga abis dikerjain #curcol#

Ciye Jongin, ciyeeee... #noel-noel. Fighting!

Kamong Jjong:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Tinggal satu chap lagi oke, insya allah minggu atau senen nanti akan aku update

Xing mae30:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Aduh, jangan nangis dong aku juga pengen nangis nih #mulai berbeling-beling#eh?#abaikan

Satu chap lagi to go! Fighting!

NaturalCandy1994:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Iya, yang teriak jongin. Aku udah di kerjain balik, malah sebelum aku nge-update fic ini aku udah dikerjain duluan. Rabu kemarin juga #curcol lagi#abaikan.

Always KimKai:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Maaf ya, ngerjain. Aw... aku juga terharu pas di sana #ngebayangin Lay ngomong kayak gitu beneran di TLP dengan bunga-bunga bertebaran#jiyah#abaikan#

Chap selanjutnya chap terakhir.

SimbaRella:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Maaf, nanti kalau bisa bikin sequel aku akan memunculkan Tao. Sungjong itu magnae Infinite.

Yup, Kai kebangun tapi gak sempat lihat Lay #keburu lari lewat jendela. Yup, bingitz banget menyesalnya #tiba-tiba jadi Alay.

:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Ya, ini memang versi lainnya. Makasih udah muji #tersapu-sapu#eh#tersipu-sipu maksudnya#

Ya, mereka semua dari bangsa serigala (Anak-anak EXO dll)

One chap again to go!

:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Next chap bakal muncul minggu nanti atau senen!

babesulay:

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Sama-sama ^^ emang gak ada versi lain dari MV growl itu ya?

Aku gak tau kenapa ini gak pop-up di review tapi masuk di inbox e-mail ku. Jadi, aku bales aja ya ^^

Kkamjong (Guest):

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Sudah next. Chap selanjutnya adalah last chap!

KayiXing-Pi (Guest):

Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

Aku emang suka KaiLay/LayKai/Yin/Kaixing atau apalah itu. Itu h*** itu apa? Coughhaterkah?chough

Makasih atas pujiannya. Iya, aku sadar soal itu. Di Ms. Word udah aku kasih pembatas garis, tapi, begitu masuk FFN ilang garisnya. Sementara aku susah edit dair hp #akses ffn di baned di Laptopku# inysa allah akan aku edit kalau aku ada waktu nanti.

Jadwal update berikutnya sekitar minggu ini atau senen ^^ dan itu akan jadi chap terakhir.

Yosh itu aja.

Kritik dan saran silahkan di curahkan di kolom riview atau:

Fb: Hana Deyanto

BBm: 75F6D06B

Salam Ahay!


	6. Chapter 6: end

Last Chapter

Yes I Am _Wolf_

(Song: growl [Chinese version])

Langit biru mulai berubah warna menjadi keemasan. Matahari perlahan condong ke barat, menunjukkan hari kini semakin petang.

Jongin berjalan pulang dengan kepala yang menatap ke bawah. Memandangi langkah kakinya seolah itu adalah pemandangan paling menarik sedunia. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Sesekali, namja yang mengenakan beanie biru tua dan sebuah kalung salib berukiran aneh itu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian menendang kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya seraya bibir sexy-nya terpoutkan.

Ugh, ia benar-benar sedang sebal sekarang.

Tau tidak? Sejak beberapa hari ini, Joonmyeon-hyungnya terus saja mengikutinya kemanapun seperti seorang stalker. Membututinya dengan cool-nya seolah apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal biasa dan tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Membuatnya tidak bisa lari kemanapun.

Ini saja Jongin bisa kabur berkat Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan perhatian namja itu dengan keperluan pertunangan keduanya. Kalau tidak, Jongin yakin, Hyung itu pasti berada 5 meter di belakangnya. Membututinya.

Sebenarnya, Jongin senang Hyungnya seperhatian itu padanya. Tapi, Jongin benar-benar tidak nyaman diikuti seperti itu. Sangat amat tidak nyaman –garis bawahi itu. Ia merasa seperti seorang tahanan yang harus dijaga agar tidak kabur.

Dia hanya sedang dalam _heat cycle-_nya! Bukan sedang dalam _**Heat**_. Bukan! Astaga!

Jongin benar-benar frustrasi sekarang. Hyungnya itu benar-benar berlebihan. Sekalipun namja calon _head alpha_ itu bilang ia mengikuti Jongin karena khawatir dengan keadaannya, Jongin tau kalau ada maksud lain dibalik sikap baiknya itu.

Joonmyeon tidak mau dia bertemu dengan Yixing. Itulah maksud sebenarnya namja berambut pirang itu mengikutinya.

Sebanyak apapun Joonmyeon mengelak, memberi alasan ini itu, Jongin tau. Sangat jelas. Bahwa namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu benar-benar tidak ingin ia bertemu dengan Yixing di masa _heat cycle_-nya ini. Sekalipun namja Chinese itu adalah _mate_-nya.

Alasannya?

Pertama, Jongin dan Yixing belum terikat apapun. Jelas Joonmyeon tidak mau adiknya 'diapa-apakan' Yixing sebelum sebuah ritual apapun terjadi di antara mereka.

"Masa _heat cycle_ itu sama berbahayanya dengan _**Heat**_, Jongin. Harusnya kau tau akan hal itu." Sekiranya itu alasan yang diberikan Joonmyeon. Yang sukses membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya.

Ya, dia memang tau kalau masa _heat cycle_ itu sama berbahayanya dengan masa _**Heat**_**. **Sangat tau –ia sudah ditanamkan pelajaran itu sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Makanya ia memakai beta spray dan kalung segel sebagai pertahanan –kenyataan yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh Hyungnya itu.

Kemudian alasan kedua, Joonmyeon sepertinya masih belum memaafkan Yixing sepenuhnya.

Dia memang boleh bilang kalau dia sudah memaafkan perbuatan Yixing, tapi Jongin tau, jauh dilubuk hati namja itu, ia masih belum memaafkan Yixing sepenuhnya.

Mana ada sih, seorang kakak memaafkan seseorang yang sudah menyakiti adiknya seberat itu langsung memaafkan orang itu dengan begitu mudah? Terlebih, Hyungnya itu brother complex tingkat dewa. Jelas ia belum bisa memaafkan Yixing sebelum ia membuat namja itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongin rasakan.

Lalu alasan yang terakhir dan yang paling utama,

Joonmyeon tidak bisa percaya pada Yixing.

Memang keduanya berteman dekat, bersahabat malah –dengan kata lain mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Tapi, untuk masalah berada di sisi adiknya yang berharga, Joonmyeon tentu tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada seseorang. Sekalipun orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Selain itu, kenyataan bahwa Yixing pernah menyakiti Jongin dan belum bisa mengendalikan _wolf_-nya dengan sempurna, membuat rasa tidak percaya Joonmyeon semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jongin memaklumi hal itu. Ia tau kalau Hyung-nya sangat amat menyayanginya dan Choi-twins yang lain. Makanya dia perlu memastikan bahwa mereka semua mendapat pasangan yang bisa membuat mereka nyaman, aman dan bahagia.

Jongin sendiri sangat bersyukur memiliki hyung seperti itu. Hyung yang sangat perhatian dan mengedepankan adik-adiknya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Hanya saja, menurut Jongin, sikap Hyungnya sudah sedikit berlebihan. Jongin tau, kalau Yixing masih sedikit berbahaya untuknya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bersama dengan namja itu, kan? Bagaimanapun keduanya _mate_, sudah digariskan untuk bersama.

Walaupun bisa saja akhirnya takdir itu berubah. Tapi, selama keduanya hidup dan menerima satu sama lain, mencintai satu sama lain, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan keduanya.

Dan Jongin tau, Joonmyeon mengetahui semua itu, tapi, namja itu enggan untuk mengakuinya. Dan lebih memilih bersikap egois dengan alasan demi keselamatan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

Haah… kadang, Joonmyeon-hyungnya itu bisa sangat menyusahkan seperti ini.

_Puk_

Jongin tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba bahunya di tepuk seseorang. Sontak saja, namja itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

Dan matanya langsung membulat ketika ia berhadapan dengan beberapa orang namja bermasker.

_Mereka.._

"Mau ap-mmmmhhhh…" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya dibekap oleh sapu tangan beraroma aneh. Sebuah aroma yang membuatnya pusing dan akhirnya jatuh ke pelukkan namja yang membekapnya.

Begitu melihat korban mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri, sang namja yang menjadi sandaran tubuh Jongin langsung menggendong tubuh Jongin di pundaknya seperti ia sedang menggendong sebuah barang.

"Mission complete."

.

.

.

_Bruk_

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya. Lengan atas tangan kanannya menutup kedua matanya.

Ck! Menyebalkan!

Ia tidak tau kalau Suho itu bisa semenyebalkan seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak tau sama sekali bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa berubah dari sosok yang ia kagumi menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan seperti ini.

Ck, ternyata brother complex itu benar-benar sanggup membuat seseorang berubah 180 derajat.

Namja itu benar-benar tidak membiarkannya mendekat barang 5 meter pun dari Jongin. Tidak juga membiarkannya berbincang dengan Jongin bahkan lewat ponsel.

Ck! Sebegitu tidak percayanya 'kah Joonmyeon padanya?

Ia tau kalau ia pernah menyakiti Jongin, tapi bukankah ia sudah bertanggung jawab? Ia sudah membuat keadaan Jongin kembali seperti semula. Ia juga sudah minta maaf, baik pada Jongin maupun pada keluarganya. Dan mereka memaafkannya, bahkan Joonmyeon sendiri.

Apa semua ini karena ia belum bisa mengendalikan _wolf_-nya? Apa ini karena ia masih amatiran? Apa Joonmyeon berfikir ia tidak bisa menjaga Jongin dengan baik karena ia belum sepenuhnya mengendalikan **Lay**?

Ck, bukannya Joonmyeon harusnya tau kalau mengendalikan _wolf_ yang _mate_-nya seorang dominant _alpha_ itu bukan hal yang mudah? Dia seharusnya tau kalau butuh latihan intens dan teratur untuk mengendalikannya.

Selain itu, kendala lainnya adalah **Lay ** sendiri bukan tipe _wolf_ yang mudah tunduk begitu saja. Tipikal _wolf_ yang _mate_-nye dominant _alpha_ –kata Mamanya mereka merasa special karena bisa mendominasi seorang _alpha_ makanya jadi sedikit 'gengsian' dan egois.

Papanya saja butuh waktu hampir 4 tahun untuk mengendalikan _wolf_nya –yang kata Mamanya lebih keras kepala, gengsian dan tempramental dari **Lay. **Papanya! Papanya yang seorang head _alpha_ clan besar, butuh waktu 4 tahun untuk mengendalikan _wolf_-nya. Apalagi dia yang hanya seorang _werewolf_ biasa?

Ck, apa Suho meremehkan kemampuan milik dirinya sendiri?

Ck, dengan atau tanpa **Lay**, Yixing yakin ia bisa menjaga Jongin dengan baik. Memberikannya apapun yang diperlukannya dan membuatnya bahagia. Joonmyeon harus tau hal itu!

Ck, menyebalkan sekali.

_Buzz buzz_

Yixing menggeram kecil ketika ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Dengan malas, namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menatap _caller_ _id _yang tertera di layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

_Mama 3 calling_

Melihat _caller_ _id_ yang terpampang bersama dengan foto seorang namja cantik sontak sukses membuat Yixing bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dengan segera, namja itu meng-_swap_ layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha –"

"_Kau baik-baik saja, baby?"_ nada suara Mamanya terdengar begitu khawatir. Yixing berani bertaruh kalau namja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu kini hampir menangis sekarang.

Ah, sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak bisa menutup-nutupi keadaannya lagi.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Ma. Aku sudah menemui dokter." Ujarnya dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin. Mencoba menghindari Mamanya menjadi lebih panik lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"_Dokter? Kau pergi ke dokter?!"_ Yixing face palm ketika ia mendengar teriakan Mamanya itu.

Ya ampun…

"Bukan dokter sembarangan, Ma. Dia istri Choi-sshi, teman Papa." Ujarnya berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada Mamanya agar Mamanya tidak salah paham bahwa ia pergi menemui dokter 'biasa' dan membahayakan identitasnya.

Ia bisa mendengar Mamanya menghela nafas lega.

"_Oh… kalau memang seperti itu, tidak apa-apa."_ Yixing bisa menebak, dari nada yang digunakan Mamanya, namja itu pasti sudah tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya lagi.

_Buzz buzz_

Ketika tiba-tiba ponsel kecilnya yang ada di atas meja bergetar, Yixing sontak berkata _'sebentar ya, Ma.'_ dan langsung meraih ponsel yang kalau berbunyi berarti ada suatu masalah itu.

Setelah me-_mute_ ponsel ber-_chasing_ ungunya yang masih tersambung dengan Mamanya di seberang sana, Yixing menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya yang satu lagi.

"Yeobose –"

"_Hyung… tolong aku…"_

Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

_Suara ini…_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?" suara Yixing terdengar marah dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

"_Tidak ada. Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya."_

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun, aku akan membunuhmu."

"_Begitu 'kah? Baguslah. Aku juga ingin menghabisimu. Sekarang datang ke tempat biasa kalau kau ingin jadi Pangeran berkuda putih."_ Dan sambungan itu langsung terputus begitu saja.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Yixing langsung meraih jaketnya dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Melewatkan kenyataan bahwa ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Mamanya,

Tidak di _mute_.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa menit, Yixing sudah sampai di aula gedung tua yang tempo hari menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan ia dengan genk sialan yang selalu saja cari masalah dengannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, matahari sudah kembali kerumahnya dengan selamat, mengakibatkan langit kini gelap tak berbintang.

Namja yang kini mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu gelap itu menatap sangar pada namja-namja yang berdiri dan duduk mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Matanya yang hitam kelam tampak semakin kelam karena marah.

"Mana boss kalian?" seru Yixing dengan nada marah yang jelas kentara. Sekalipun demikian, wajah namja itu tampak datar sekalipun matanya menyalang.

Seorang namja lantas berjalan maju ke depan. Tangannya yang satu berada di dalam saku, sementara tangan yang lain menarik tangan seorang namja manis yang tampak ketakutan.

Melihat namja itu, Yixing lantas membelalakkan matanya.

"Jongin…"

"Oh, kau benar-benar datang, ya?" namja bermasker yang Yixing ketahui sebagai Boss mereka semua berucap dengan nada mencemooh yang sukses membuat Yixing menggeram kesal.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh dia sedikitpun." Yixing berucap dengan nada geram, tangannya mengepal siap untuk memukul.

Si namja bermasker menyeringai di balik maskernya. Tangannya yang tak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk mulai menyerang Yixing.

Satu per satu anak buah namja bermasker itu mulai menyerang Yixing, yang seperti biasanya, dapat mengelak dengan mudahnya dan membalas dengan serangan telak.

Tapi, tiba-tiba satu pukulan telak di punggungnya membuat Yixing tersentak dan lantas jatuh ke tanah.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Sementara namja bermasker yang menggenggam tangannya menyeringai di balik maskernya.

'_Yixing-hyung…'_

'_Tamat kau!'_

.

.

.

.

_Buzz buzz_

Suara getaran ponsel miliknya, sontak membuat perhatian Joonmyeon pada Kyungsoo yang asyik menjelaskan tentang seluk beluk pertunangan mereka teralihkan.

"Jakaman," Joonmyeon bergumam seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam katung celananya. Sementara Kyungsoo mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

Ketika Joonmyeon membaca _caller id_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya, keningnya langsung berkerut. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke kiri.

"Untuk apa Jongin meneleponku? Bukannya dia ada di –" Joonmyeon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika kenyataan membuatnya sadar. Sontak ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang tampak terkejut.

"Kyungsoo… kau –jangan bilang kau –"

"Angkat dulu. Siapa tau penting." Ujar Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Joonmyeon yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Joonmyeon tidak menggubris, namja berkulit seputih susu itu terus saja menatap calon tunangannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kyungsoo –"

"Choi Joonmyeon! Angkat sekarang atau aku yang angkat." Sontak, ketika satu kalimat bernada memerintah itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon pun akhirnya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke ponselnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu dan perasaan yang campur aduk, Joonmyeon meng-_swap_ layar ponselnya dan tampilan _video call_ pun langsung muncul.

Dan sontak, kedua pasang mata berlainan warna itu langsung membelalak ketika mereka melihat apa gerangan yang ada di layar ponsel itu.

Zhang Yixing, dipengang oleh dua orang, dipukuli secara terus menerus sampai sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hubungi yang lain, sekarang!"

"E-eh?"

"Sekarang, Kyungsoo!"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

.

_Bruk_

Setelah satu pukulan terakhir dilancarkan, akhirnya Yixing jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Begitu juga pelipis kanannya.

Nafas Jongin lantas langsung tercekat ketika ia melihat _mate_-nya jatuh tak berdaya di lantai. Mata coklat caramel miliknya lantas langsung berkaca-kaca dan berlahan mengeluarkan air mata.

Sementara itu, namja yang memegangi Jongin menyeringai, ia pun lantas menyentak Jongin sampai namja itu mundur beberapa langkah dan mendarat di pelukkan namja lainnya.

Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yixing. Sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup masker tidak sanggup menutupi seringai penuh kemenangan namja itu.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat! Pangeran berkuda putih sepertinya tidak mampu menyelamatkan tuan putri." Namja itu berucap denga nada mencemooh yang sukses membuat rekan-rekannya yang lain tertawa.

Yixing hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

Namja itu berjongkok di hadapan Yixing. Dengan kasar, namja itu menarik rambut Yixing sampai wajah namja itu berhadapan dengannya.

Yixing mendecih pelan, matanya masih tampak menyalang menatap namja itu. Matanya sesaat mencerah, kemudian kembali menjadi gelap. Kemudian kembali menjadi terang kemudian menggelap lagi.

Perlahan, tangan Yixing mengepal.

_**Cih**__**!**__** Yah bocah! Biarkan aku keluar!**_

_No, Jongin… Jongin ada di sini…_

_**Aku tau bodoh! Biarkan aku keluar! Kondisi tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya kembali, bodoh! Biarkan aku keluar, menghabisi **__**bajingan-bajingan ini**__** semua dan menyelamatkan m**__**ereka**__**!**_

_No. Tidak bisa!__ Aku masih bisa sendiri!_

_**Jangn Bodoh! Kau sudah tidak bisa! Luka di tubuh manusia lemahmu itu belum sembuh sempurna! Sekarang biarkan aku keluar! Jongin dan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya! Jangan buat aku mati sia-sia karena seorang bocah bodoh sepertimu!**_

_Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau __keluar sebelum aku yakin kau tidak akan mengacau lagi!_

_**Yah! Jaga ucapanmu bocah! Kau fikir aku ini apa?! Aku ini bukan bocah ingusan yang tidak tau apa-apa sepertimu! Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia lemah sepertimu!**_

_Tapi nyatanya kau memang mengacau! Aku tidak bisa lagi percaya padamu begitu saja!_

_**Yah! Bocah! Aku bilang**__**,**__** jaga ucapanmu! Dan apa itu maksudnya tidak percaya padaku, huh?! Kita ini satu, bocah! Sekalipun aku tidak suka kenyataan ini! **_

_Tentu saja aku tidak bisa! Aku…_

Mata Yixing yang tampak layu menatap mata Jongin yang kini berlinangan air mata. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat dada Yixing terasa sesak.

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menyakitinya. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya__. T__idak ketika aku masih bisa menekanmu dan berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri._

**Lay** diam. _Wolf_ dalam diri Yixing itu tak lagi membalas perkataannya. Membuat mata Yixing kini kembali berwarna hitam cerah dan sedikit sayu.

Sementara itu, namja bermasker yang masih saja menarik rambut Yixing menyeringai ketika ia melihat mata namja itu mulai menyayu. Tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melawannya.

"Oh? Sudah selesai? Ada kata terakhir?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Sontak, seluruh perhatian langsung teralihkan pada suara lembut tapi terkesan begitu menyeramkan itu.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat Hyungnya, serta seluruh EXO member yang lain muncul. Sebelum kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Sang namja bermasker yang masih menarik rambut Yixing mendecih pelan. Sebelum kemudian menyentak kepala Yixing –sukses membuat Yixing mengerang kesakitan- kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya para kurcaci datang untuk membantu pangeran berkuda putih." Nada yang digunakan namja itu lagi-lagi mencemooh. Tapi kali ini, nada itu terdengar begitu mencemooh sampai-sampai Yixing rasanya ingin menghajar namja itu.

Sementara itu, Suho yang mendengar ucapan mencemooh namja itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Yeah, sekiranya begitulah." Namja yang mengenakan jaket abu-abu itu berkata seraya mengangkat bahunya. Senyum meremehkan terpampang di wajahnya. Sukses membuat namja bermasker itu mendecih.

"Habisi mereka!" mendengar satu perintah dari boss mereka, secara serentak, para namja yang sedari tadi sudah siap tempur itu pun langsung menyerang ke-6 namja yang datang tanpa mereka sadari itu.

Dengan sigap, ke-6 namja itu langsung menyebar. Mengurus masing-masing beberapa anak buah namja bermasker yang kini perlahan mundur itu dengan lihainya.

Suho menghadapi seorang namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang membawa sebuah tongkat baseball yang Suho yakin, jika kena pukul, pasti sakit.

_**Yah! Prince! Sejak kapan kau takut dengan rasa sakit, huh?**_

_Mola. Aku hanya berfikir saja, __**Suho**__._

Dengan cekatan, Suho menahan pergelangan tangan kiri namja itu yang hendak memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat baseball putih itu. Kemudian, memutar balikkan namja itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya. Sukses membuat namja itu mendarat di lantai dengan keras.

Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

Nilai satu untuknya.

Sementara itu, Chen kini tengah menangkis serangan tangan kosong seorang namja bermasker putih. Dengan lihai, namja keturunan China-Korea itu mengelak dari serangan-serangan asal namja yang Chen yakin masih sangat muda itu.

_**Kau fikir kau sudah dewasa, huh, anak manja?**_

_Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, Jongmin tidak akan pernah lahir._

_**Ck, dasar anak manja aneh.**_

_Terima kasih pujiannya, __**Chen**__._

Dengan satu pukulan telak, Chen berhasil menjatuhkan namja bermasker putih itu.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini tengah berkerja sama menghadapi 5 orang namja yang kini mengerubungi mereka. Keduanya saling memunggungi dan dalam mode siap menyerang kapan saja.

_**Yah! Alchan! Maju!**_

_**Kau duluan, Hyeon! Aku akan memback up mu!**_

_**Yah! Yang alpha di sini siapa?**_

_**Aku malas menghadapi bocah-bocah ingusan!**_

_Ya! Kaliap pik__i__r yang sedang berperang di sini siapa, huh?_

_Tau tuh! Seperti mereka saja yang sedang berkelahi di sini._

_**Yah! Kalian diam saja!**_

_**Uhm!**_

_Terserah._

Baekhyun pun lantas memegangi bahu Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian dengan mudahnya, ia mengangkat dirinya sendiri dan mulai menendang satu per satu namja-namja yang mengelilingi mereka.

Dalam sekejap, kelima namja itu pun sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Itu yang aku sebut sebagai _merry go round kick_." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum bangga yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, nama macam apa itu? Kekanakan sekali." Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun lantas menatap namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya men_death glare_.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Dan mulailah, pasangan itu bertengkar sendiri.

Mengabaikan dua pasangan yang tengah bertengkar itu, Kyungsoo, dengan _back up_ Xiumin, pelan-pelan mulai membuka jalan menuju tempat dimana Yixing tersungkur. Mencoba menghampiri namja yang masih saja dipukuli sekalipun ia sudah tak bisa membalas apapun.

Sementara itu, Jongin yang menyaksikan hanya bisa mengigit jarinya. Air mata mengalir menganak sungai di pipinya. Jantungnya terus saja berdegup begitu kencang sampai kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

_**Jonginnie, biarkan aku keluar.**_

_Aku tidak bisa, __**Kai**__. Kita sedang dalam heat-cycle._

_**Tidak masalah, setelah ini, **__**kita bisa beristirahat**__**.**_

_Bukan itu masalahnya, aura kita…_

_**Semua ada di sini. Aku yakin, mereka akan menjaga kita berdua. Lagi pula, apa kau masih bisa berfikir tentang keselamtan kita sendiri ketika di depan mata kita, mate yang kita cari-cari sedang dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu?**_

_Yah! Jangan berkata seperti itu._

_**Lalu bagaimana lagi? Cepat atau lambat, ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya!**_

_Tapi…_

_**Tenang Jonginie, kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama.**_

Setelah satu kalimat menenangkan dari _wolf_ dalam dirinya keluar, Jongin menarik nafasnya, berusaha memantapkan dirinya. Sebelum kemudian ia menendang namja yang masih menahannya. Membuat namja itu melepaskannya dan lantas tersungkur ke belakang.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri. Jongin pun lantas melepas kalungnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia memasukkan kalung itu kedalam saku celananya.

_Kita mulai._

Suho lantas langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika aura _wolf_ adiknya yang bercampur dengan aura dan pheromone dari _heat-cycle_ menguar mengisi ruangan itu. Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat adiknya kini sudah tak mengenakan kalung pengamannya lagi.

"Jongin!"

Teriakan itu tak digubris **Kai**. Namja yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat itu kini mulai melancarkan serangannya pada setiap namja yang berusaha mendekat dan menyerangnya.

Satu per satu, namja-namja yang menyerangnya mulai berjatuhan di lantai. Mengerang kesakitan karena pukulan atau tendangan telaknya. Di saat yang sama, jaraknya dengan Yixing semakin mendekat.

Sementara itu, Suho yang sudah berhasil menjatuhkan namja terakhir dari 3 namja yang sempat mengerubunginya sontak langsung menatap Jongin –atau lebih tepatnya **Kai**- dengan pandangan khawatir dan panik di saat yang bersamaan.

"**Yah! Choi Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!**" tanpa sengaja, nada _alpha_ _tone_ keluar dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu panik dan khawatir untuk sekedar menggubrisi nada bicaranya.

Mengabaikan Hyungnya, **Kai** terus saja melancarkan serangannya pada setiap namja yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya itu. Satu demi satu pukulan ia lancarkan, sukses membuat korban terus-menerus berjatuhan.

Demi menyelamatkan Yixing, ia rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah namja terakhir akhirnya tumbang, **Kai** kini berhadapan dengan sang boss dari _Hunter genk _itu.

Namja bermasker hitam itu menyeringai. Sebuah balok kayu entah bagaimana ada di tangannya. Mata coklatnya memandang Kai meremehkan.

"Mau apa tuan Putri, hm? Menyelamatkan pangeran? Bukannya kebalik ya?" namja itu berucap dengan nada mencemooh –yang **Kai** yakin sudah ter-_setting default_- yang diakhiri dengan tawa. Sukses membuat Kai menggeram kesal.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memukul seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya menculikku dan menjadikanku sebagai tahanan." Setelah kalimat itu meluncur, namja bermasker hitam itu pun langsung berlari menerjang **Kai**. Balok kayu terangkat tinggi, siap menghantam bagian manapun dari tubuh Kai yang dikehendaki oleh namja itu.

Melihat namja itu menerjang ke arahnya, bukannya menghindar, **Kai** malah menyeringai tangan kanannya mengepal sampai berubah menjadi putih.

_Come to us…_

Sementara itu, para member EXO yang lain –yang sudah selesai membuat pingsan seluruh _Hunter genk-_ kini melihat sang boss dari genk tersebut tengah menerjang ke arah Kai yang malah tenang-tenang dan menyeringai. Sontak saja mata mereka membelalak besar dan nafas mereka pun langsung tercekat.

"Jongin!"

_Prak_

_Bruk_

Semua kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Seolah tombol _fast forward_ tengah di tekan seseorang. Semua kejadian yang beberapa detik itu terjadi terasa begitu kabur di mata ke-6 member EXO yang lain.

Yang mereka tau hanyalah sang big boss yang kini tersungkur di lantai, balok kayu yang tadi terjatuh karena Kai menepisnya tergeletak begitu saja di samping si boss yang kini mereka yakin dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Wow… sekalipun sub dominant, Kai memang seorang _Alpha_.

Sementara para member yang lain berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, Jongin lantas langsung berlari ke arah Yixing terbaring. Dengan segera, namja itu mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Yixing.

"Yixing-hyung! Yixing-hyung!" Jongin terus saja menyerukan nama itu seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yixing. Mencoba membangunkan namja yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya itu. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Sayangnya, tubuh Yixing tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Yixing-ge! Jebal! Irona!" Jongin kini tak bisa menahan isakannya untuk tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Air mata kini mengalir deras di pipinya. Satu demi satu tetes air mata itu jatuh ke celananya.

Sementara itu, para member Exo yang kini mengerubungi pasangan yang baru saja bertemu itu hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan pandangan kecewa, kesal sekaligus sedih.

Mereka baru saja bertemu, kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan lagi.

Isak tangis Jongin memenuhi ruangan itu. Air mata terus saja mengalir membanjiri pipinya. Tetes air itu membasahi celananya.

"Yixing-ge!" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, setetes air mata jatuh ke rambut Yixing.

Dan keajaiban pun terjadi.

_**Baiklah, kalian bocah memang mebingungkan. Tapi, aku terkesan. Oke, Yixing, aku akan tunduk padamu. Perlakukan aku dengan baik.**_

Rambut Yixing yang semula berwarna coklat tiba-tiba berubah pirang, sebelum kemudian memudar dan berubah menjadi hitam.

Melihat kejadian itu, sukses seluruh orang yang ada di sana membelalakkan matanya.

_SUBMISSIVE CHANGING!_

Perlahan, mata Yixing mulai terbuka, menampilkan manik obsidiannya yang kini sepenuhnya kelam kemilau. Sukses membuat mereka yang ada di sana terkejut.

Mereka… mereka baru saja melihat proses _Submissive changing_! Secara live!

"Jongin-ah?" gumaman kecil itu sontak membuat Jongin sadar dari keterkejutannya –yang bertambah berkali-kali lipat dengan suara yang **Lay** sebelum _submissive chahing_. Ia pun lantas memandang Yixing yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ne?"

"Wo ai ni." Sontak, Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Sebelum kemudian mata coklat caramelnya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

_Hug_

"Nado saranghae."

.End.

Balas Riview:

novisaputri09:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Sekarang sudah gak penasaran lagi, kan? Karena ceritanya udah selesai! Terima kasih banyak!

xing mae30:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Kkkk... hihihi... udah lanjut ^^

Kamong Jjong:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Sadar dulu kalau gitu, baru riview #abaikan. Udah lanjut!

:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Udah lanjut! Udah end malahan

kaiko94:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Emang susah, bahkan mungkin gak ada #nangis dipojokkan# ada pun paling Kai jadi seme, bukan Lay #hidup sebagai anti mainstream itu susah#malah curcol# makasih udah suka fic super gaje ini!

Jongkwang:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Makasih. Se'nyelip' itukah ff ini sampai sulit di temukan #abaikan. Udah next dan end!

NaturalCandy1994:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Oke! Aku berhasil menyebarkan virus LayKai! Hore! Hore! #update status tumblr#abaikan

Suho mah emang galak. Cuma gara-gara mukanya angelic, jadi gak ada yang bisa bedain mana dia pas marah mana dia pas biasa-biasa aja#abaikan.

Yosh, udah update dan sekaligus end!

:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Oh ini akan jadi rate M kok di sequelnya #soalnya yang mengurus reYHan diamah semua fic polos bisa dijadiin rate M

SimbaRella:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Oh ya? Namanya apa? Boleh dong ngobrol bareng #fanmengharapterlalubanyak#pundung

Iya, emang sengaja di pendekin. Soalnya sebenarnya terselip adegan ehemrateMehem, dan karena fic ini rate T dan hal-hal berbau ehemrateMehem itu berhubungan dengan reYHan #siyadongtingkatdewa

Suho gak piktor kok, emang kejadian tapi Cuma nyerempet #hua... Suho-oppa punya indra ke-tujuh

Emmm... udah belum, ya? #tanya reYHan yang lagi rapat OSIS#dihajar

Tabifangirl:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Yah gitu deh... kkkk... udah update! Fighting!

WAIJYN:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Makasih atas punjiannya ^^ tapi kayaknya gak sebagus itu juga deh. Makasih juga sudah suka fic gak jelas dengan pairing paling gak mainstream ini. Kai emang imut kok sebenarnya, cuma dianya aja yang sok-sokan cool #dihajar Kai.

Guest:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Udah lanjut ^^

KayiXing-Pi:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Halo kakak! Cie Lay cieeeee #noel-noel dimplenya lay#dihajar Kai#

Aku suka bikin Kai polos begitu. Kan kenyataannya emang begitu. Semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab kah di chap ini? Kalo belum, bisa tanya BBM ^^

Hidup LayKai/KaiLay/Yin/Kaixing atau apalah itu sebutannya! #ngibarin bendera dancing machine couple.

berlindia:

Terima kasih sudah baca dan stay tune ^^

Oh ya? Saya senang bisa membantu ^^

Kai emang imut kok. Tapi pas dia gak nari. Kalo udah nari –atau di atas panggung- dia itu manly, tapi kalo off stage –misalnya lagi reality show atau semacamnya- dia bakal imut banget bahkan terkesan childhish #digampar Kai lagi#nangis

Oke guys, ini chap terakhir. Sequel progres –tapi gak tau juga tuh si reYHan- tapi yang bikin bukan aku –aku ini terlalu innocent untuk nulis yadong #sok suci#pundung di pojokan#- tapi my co author khusus rate M reYHan –gampangnya Rey-. But, dont worry, bakal di update di sini kok ^^

Maksimal sequel nanti ada 3-4 chapter. Tapi tenang, pasti bakal panjang-panjang banget #karena reYHan itu demennya nulis chap di atas 3.000 katanya gak ngena di hati kalau gak sebanyak itu#apa hubungannya coba gak efektif banget#di karate Rey#pingsan

Tapi, yang harus kalian tau, walaupun panjang, bahasanya sangat rumit, tidak efektif, nyampur bahasa berbagai negara dan sangat sulit di mengerti, jadi mohon maaf. #dikarate lagi#pingsan lagi.

Dan...

YADONGERS GET READY!

BECAUSE THE SEQUEL WILL BE FULL OF RATE M PAIR LAYKAI AND OTHERS!

-itu yang terakhir di tulis Rey bukan aku #digampar Rey#tepar#-

Itu aja pengumumannya. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Untuk yang sudah riview ataupun yang memilih jadi silent reader, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Cerita yang aku pikir gak bakal dilirik ini ternyata banyak yang suka, dan aku bersyukur atas itu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan hidup LayKai as a couple!

#mulai promosi lagi#

Bye-byong!

Salam Ahay!

Hana Sekar


	7. Wolf Dictionary

Wolf Dictionary

By: Hana Sekar and reYHan

(Kekurangan dan tambahan lainnya menyusul)

**All Out **(Time) waktu dimana semua wolf kehilangan kekuatannya yaitu ketika gerhana bulan.

**Alpha** (kasta) adalah kasta paling tinggi di antara keempat golongan Wolf. Semua golongan lain secara refleks/alamiah tunduk pada kasta ini. Memiliki kekuatan paling besar dan aroma paling kuat. Biasanya selalu memimpin sebuah Keluarga (Family) atau Clan. Bisa mating dengan ketiga kasta lainnya (sub-dom atau dominan). Memiliki **ALPHA TONE** yang membuat semua kasta lain langsung menunduk padanya. 100% laki-laki.

**Alpha Dominan**, SEE ALPHA

**Alpha Tone**, nada suara yang hanya di miliki oleh seorang alpha. Suara ini dapat membuat semua orang dari kasta lain langsung tunduk. Ketika suara ini di keluarkan, biasanya seorang alpha sudah sangat marah.

**Amor Ritual**, (Wu Clan's) ritual penyambutan yang di selenggarakan sehari setelah si bayi lahir. Ritual ini dilakukan dengan membuat pesta kecil dengan menyediakan Seven Rainbow Star. Dalam ritual ini juga di lakukan upacara Future Ritual yang dilakukan oleh para tetua.

**Baby Luck Ritual** (Zhang Family's) ritual universal yang dilakukan oleh calon mate untuk mengetahui berapa jumlah anak yang akan mereka dapatkan, apa jenis kelamin dan kastanya serta keselamatan ibunya. Dalam Baby Luck ini, sang sub-dom akan di hadapkan dengan sang dominan, mereka akan memilih sebuah dari 16 kertas yang berbeda warna. Masing-masing memilih 4 buah kartu untuk di simpan dan sebuah kartu untuk di buang. Setelahnya, 4 kartu tersebut akan di bakar oleh para tetua. Sementara kartu yang dibuang akan dituliskan satu nama yang terpirkirkan oleh calon mate kemudian di simpan dalam sebuah kantung dan dibuang ke dalam sebuah larutan yang telah di bacakan mantra tertentu. Cara penentuannya adalah dengan melihat jumlah dan bagaimana terbakarnya 4 buah kertas yang masing-masing di pilih calon mate dan bagaimana kantung berubah warna dalam larutan.

**Battle Ritual **(Universal) ritual yang dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda kasta (mis. Alpha dengan Omega) yang akan mating. Hal ini di lakukan untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih menguasai siapa sekalipun sudah jelas dari kasta mereka. Bentuk pernikahan were wolf

**Beta **(Kasta) adalah kasta di bawah sub-dom Alpha. Kekuatannya biasanya tidak lebih dari seorang alpha, kecuali untuk BetAlpha. Memiliki hormon khusus yang membuatnya bisa menyembunyikan aroma tubuhnya sendiri di saat yang di perlukan. Bisa memimpin sebuah pack atau family jika tidak ada alpha. Mate-nya bisa dari Alpha (dominan), sesama beta ataupun Omega. Zaman dahulu sangat terkenal dengan kemampuan penyerangan cepat diam-diam.

**Beta Spray** (Protection) pengamanan yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan aroma Heat-cycle. Pengamanan ini diciptakan dengan menyintesis hormon khusus seorang beta ke dalam botol parfume. Cara pakai dengan di semprotkan ke seluruh tubuh agar aromanya tersembunyi.

**Black Moon **(Kind) jenis wolf yang benar-benar hampir tidak mungkin muncul. Karena pada saat itu bulan tertutup matahari secara penuh sehingga langit malam menjadi gelap dan semua wolf menjadi lemah. Sekalipun ia lahir seharusnya langsung meninggal. Tetapi, jika bisa bertahan, ia akan menjadi sangat kuat dan memiliki keturunan yang kuat pula. Orang-orang tersebut hanya ada 4, Wu Yixing, Bang Minsoo, Nam Woohyun dan Ahn Jaehyo

**Chain Segel** (Clan Choi's) segel yang digunakan pada bayi kembar untuk menekan mereka sekaligus mempererat ikatan antar satu sama lain. Cara kerja dengan mengikat kekuatan sekaligus ikatan batin antar satu sama lain kemudian menyambungkannya. Di lakukan oleh Ayah para bayi. Pengembangan dari Shio Segel. Segel paling kuat tetapi memiliki Domino Effect

**Come To Me Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang dilakukan untuk menguji insting antar seorang Dominan terhadap Sub-domnya. Ritual ini dilaksanakan dengan cara menempatkan sub-dom di suatu tempat dekat sungai di hutan pada tengah malam dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Sang dominan harus bisa menemukan Sub-domnya atau dia gagal. Dulu jika gagal, orang tua sub-dom akan menarik anaknya kembali. Tetapi sekarang, hanya di gunakan sebagai ritual biasa saja. Kecuali untuk Clan Wu. Jika sang Dominan gagal, ia akan di hukum untuk menjalankan Hypnotize Maze Ritual.

**Cross Heat** (Protection) pengaman yang digunakan untuk melindungi seorang sub-dom saat Heat-cycle. Cara kerjanya adalah dengan memperlambat penyerapan agar seorang sub-dom masih bisa menjalankan aktivitas ringan seperti biasanya. Efek sampingnya seorang wolf tidak akan bisa mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

**Dominan-Subdominan/Sub-dom** (Position) posisi seseorang dalam sebuah hubungan.

**Domino Effect** (Chain Segel) efek samping penggunaan Chain Segel. Ketika satu segel terbuka, maka segel yang terhubung akan ikut terbuka. Jika di paksa di putus otomatis akan memutus kontak batin dan perasaan si pengguna terhadap pengguna lainnya.

**Full Moon Ritual** (Time) waktu di mana bulan purnama terjadi setelah Summer Heat. Waktu ini adalah waktu para wolf menguasai tubuh manusianya dan melakukan mating. Biasanya, di saat sang manusianya bangun, mereka akan mendapati tubuhnya penuh luka terutama sub dominannya.

**Future Ritual** (Clan's Wu) ritual yang dilakukan para tetua yang ditujukan untuk melihat masa depan si bayi dengan menggunkan daun teh yang diletakkan di atas mangkuk berisi air murni yang Ayah si bayi ambil dari mata air. Dahulu sangat di percaya, tetapi sekarang dilakukan hanya untuk melengkapi Amor Ritual.

**General Wolf** (Kind) jenis wolf seperti biasanya. Tanpa kekuatan istimewa atau percampuran darah apapun.

**Give Me Ritual** (Do Clan's) ritual universal yang dilakukan ketika anak satu-satunya dari suatu clan atau keluarga akan di peristri oleh anak dari keluarga atau clan lain. Ritual ini berupa pertarungan antara Ayah dari sang calon istri dengan sang calon suami. Dahulu, jika gagal dalam ritual ini, sang anak tidak akan di berikan, tetapi sekarang hanya berupa Ritual biasa saja. Kecuali untuk keluarga Do yang memang hanya bisa mendapatkan satu anak dan pemilik asli Ritual ini.

**God Bless Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang dilakukan kedua calon mate sesaat sebelum keduanya masuk dalam upacara/ritual inti, yaitu Battle Ritual ataupun Holy Fight Ritual. Ritual ini berisi panjatan doa agar kedua calon pasangan bisa selamat dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar serta pembukaan sementara segel kekuatan. Dalam ritual ini pula, kedua calon mate akan melihat wolf form pasangan mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

**God Wolf** (Ephitet) julukan untuk seseorang yang berhasil mencapai tingkat tertinggi yang bisa di capai oleh seorang were wolf. Contohnya di sini adalah Wu Yifan, Choi Siwon, Do Hyunsik, Bang Yongguk, (Alm) Park Byul dan Kim Haechul.

**Heat **(Time) waktu di mana seorang sub-dom siap untuk melakukan mating. Biasanya terjadi beberapa bulan satu kali dan berlangsung selama 1 minggu full. Di masa ini, seorang sub-dom akan mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat kuat yang menarik dominan untuk menyentuhnya, sangat sensitive terhadap suara dan merasakan panas di sekujur tubuh yang hanya bisa di redakan dengan _disentuh. _Biasanya, dalam masa ini seorang dominan akan sangat menjadi posesive terhadap sub-domnya, bahkan sampai mengurung sub-domnya di kamar. Untuk sub-dom yang belum memiliki mate biasanya akan meminum pil pereda **Heat**.

**Heat-cycle** (Time) waktu dimana sub-dom mengalami peluruhan sel telurnya –bahasa manusianya Mesntruasi. Di saat ini, seorang sub-dom dilarang keras menggunakan kekuatannya dan _disentuh._ Ini dikarenakan saat Heat-cycle adalah saat-saa dimana seorang sub-dom akan di serap energinya untuk siap menghasilkan sel telur yang lain. Di saat ini, seorang sub-dom akan mengeluarkan aroma yang kuat yang menarik dominannya untuk menyentuhnya.

**High Wall Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang bertujuan untuk memperkuat ikatan antara sepasang _mate_ sekaligus mengajarkan mereka betapa pentingnya untuk selalu melakukan komunikasi antara satu sama lain. Selain itu, Ritula ini juga mengajarkan pentingnya untuk bersabar, setia dan tetap berfikiran baik tentang pasangan masing-masing. Ritual ini dilaksanakan dengan memisahkan sepasang _mate_ dengan tembok atau pembatas lainnya. Selama ritual ini berlangsung, Pasangan _mate_ tidak boleh bertatapan secara langsung dan kontak fisik, tidak boleh makan dalam satu ruangan yang sama, tidak boleh berpapasan di jalan, tidak boleh berfikiran negative tentang pasangan kalian dan kalian harus berbicara pada satu sama lain setiap harinya. Baik langsung atau telepati. Ritual ini menggunakan sebuah segel yang akan membuat lemas jika melanggar peraturan yang akan bertahan selama 1 hari. Tapi, di Clan Wu bertahan selama 3 hari.

**Holy Fight Ritual** (Universal) ritual yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang akan mating. Berbeda dengan Battle Ritual, Holy Fight Ritual dilaksanakan sesama Alpha untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih menguasai siapa. Biasanya, jika kedua Alpha sama-sama kuat dan sama-sama keras kepala akan mengakibatkan salah satunya meninggal.

**How Me How You Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang dilakukan calon mate untuk mengetahui lebih jauh bagaimana kehidupan keluarga calon pasangan. Mulai dari tradisi, peraturan-peraturan sampai hal-hal lain yang menyangkut di keluarga pasangan mereka. Ritual ini dilaksanakan dengan Ayah dari masing-masing pasangan. Mereka akan bicara 4 mata saja tanpa boleh di ganggu kecuali sangat penting.

**Hypnotize Maze Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual yang dilakukan sebagai hukuman ketika seorang Dominan gagal dalam Come To Me Ritual. Seorang dominan akan di masukkan kedalam labirin yang setiap sisinya dirancang sama sehingga akan membingungkan dirinya sendiri, sementara Sub-domnya akan di tempatkan di pintu keluar. Satu-satunya cara keluar dari sana adalah memaksa instingnya untuk melacak di mana keberadaan Sub-domnya. Jika gagal, sang Sub-dom akan benar-benar di tarik kembali oleh orang tuanya.

**InWolf** (Kind) jenis werewolf yang mana sisi manusianya tidak pernah keluar dan selalu bersembunyi di balik wolfnya. Sehingga yang berbicara adalah sisi wolfnya.

**Kai Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang dilaksanakan untuk membuka sebuah Segel tanpa mengakibatkan efek samping. Ritual ini dilaksanakan dengan cara membuka satu per satu 'Pintu' penghubung antara mantra yang satu dengan mantra yang lain sehingga tidak mengakibatkan 'goncangan' baik dari sang pemilik segel, wolf yang ada di dalamnya, ataupun yang membuka segel. Salah satu Ritual paling lama yang pernah ada.

**Keturunan Murni/Pure Blood** (Kind) jenis Wolf yang berdarah murni tanpa ada campuran darah manusia atau makhluk lain di dalamnya barang satu tetes pun. Jenis ini sudah langka dan hanya ada di Clan Wu, Clan Kim, Clan Jhone dan Clan Huang.

**Listen no Listen Ritual** (Wu Clan's and Huang Clan's) ritual universal yang dilaksanakan untuk menguji kesabaran, kepercayaan, keterbukaan dan tingkat pengetahuan akan satu sama lain kedua pasangan. Riual ini dilaksanakan dengan cara mengunci kedua calon mate di ruangan yang berbeda dan tidak di izinkan keluar. Selama itu, kedua calon mate akan di ceritakan tentang keburukan, masa lalu dan semua hal jelek tentang pasangan mereka. Juga akan di jebak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang pasangan masing-masing. Sebagian berupa kebohongan dan sebagian lagi berupa kenyataan.

**Mate-mark** (Mark) tanda yang muncul untuk melambangkan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka. Akan musnah jika di tolak (See Vanished Mark)

**Mating-mark** (Mark) tanda yang diberikan saat Battle Ritual atau Holy Fight Ritual yang menandakan bahwa seseorang tersebut telah di miliki seseorang. Kebanyakan hanya dimiliki oleh subdominan (Subdom Alpha, Subdom Beta dan Omega) tetapi tak jarang juga dimiliki oleh dominan.

**Maze Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang dilaksanakan dengan tujuan menguji kerja sama, ikatan batin, kecepatan memecahkan masalah, kepemimpinan sang Dominan, kepercayaan sekaligus rasa cinta kasih antar calon mate. Ritual ini di laksanakan dengan memasukkan dua calon mate ke dalam sebuah labirin yang sudah di rancang sedemikin rupa sehingga hanya memiliki 2 buah jalan keluar ketika matahari sudah seperempat naik. Satu jalan masuk sang dominan dan satu lagi jalan masuk si sub-dom. Mereka harus bisa membimbing masing-masing menuju jalan keluar dengan peta buta yang sebelumnya sudah di berikan. Sang dominan keluar dari pintu masuk sub-dom dan sebaliknya. Tanpa boleh bertemu di titik manapun dan sebisa mungkin sebelum matahari tenggelam. Karena jika matahari tenggelam tidak ada penerangan apapun dan menurut kepercayaan, jika mereka tidak bisa keluar sebelum matahari tenggelam, rumah tangga mereka akan terus diguncang dengan berbagai masalah yang sulit di pecahkan.

**Moon Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang dilakukan calon mate untuk mendapatkan penggambaran masa depan mereka dengan penerangan dari Tetua. Ritual ini dilakukan di tengah danau dan saat bulan bersinar terang tanpa ada awan sedikitpun, dengan kedua mate menggunakan pakaian tradisional dari Pack, Family atau Clan masing-masing. Sang Tetua akan meramal bagaimana masa depan mereka dengan melihat bagaimana sekujur tubuh mereka basah dan bagaimana sinar bulan menyinari mereka. Semakin basah mereka dan semakin terang mereka ketika di sinari, maka masa depan mereka akan semakin baik.

**Omega** (Kasta) adalah kasta paling bawah dari kasta yang lainnya. Terdiri atas 64% perempuan dan 36% laki-laki. Mereka semua yang ada di kasta ini kekuatannya di bawah semuanya. Meskipun demikian, mereka memiliki kemampuan Penyembuhan Dasar yang lebih kuat dari kasta lainnya. Keseluruhannya adalah sub-dom. Memiliki aroma paling kuat dan paling menggoda. Anak-anak yang dihasilkannya memiliki harapan hidup lebih besar dari kasta lainnya.

**Once A Kind** (Kind) jenis Wolf yang hanya satu atau beberapa di dunia. Ini di karenakan jenis ini adalah percampuran antara bangsa Wolf dengan bangsa yang seharusnya tidak boleh bercampur (bangsa Vampire dan Pure Man). Contonya di sini adalah Naeun (Wolf-Vampire), Woo Jiho (Wolf-Vampire) , Park Chanyeol (Wolf-Half Vampire), Bang Minsoo dan Bang Zelo (Wolf-Pure Man), serta Kim Sunggyu (Wolf-Pure Man)

**Pub **(Fase) saat dimana seorang wolf baru saja lahir sampai ia Turn. Dalam fase ini ia tidak bisa bicara sama sekali dengan wolf-nya.

**Pure Man **(Nation) bangsa yang dahulunya dilarang untuk mendekati atau di dekati. Mereka adalah manusia murni. Tanpa ada campuran darah apapun. Tapi sekarang, bisa di dekati. Hanya saja, tidak boleh benar-benar dekat sampai membeberkan semua rahasia.

**Purified Ritual** (Wu Clan's) ritual universal yang dilaksanakan sebagai tanda penghapusan aroma lain dari tubuh seorang calon mate atau pensucian. Ritual ini dilakukan dengan cara kedua pasangan mandi di sumber mata air yang sudah di tunjuk di malam hari setelah atau beberapa hari setelah Maze Ritual. Tidak ada yang boleh memberitahukan atau memaksa atau menjadwalkan kapan mereka akan melakukannya. Sehingga semua terserah pada sang calon mate. Ada kepercayaan jika kedua mate tak sengaja bertemu saat melakukan ini, mereka akan diberikan banyak berkah dan keturunan yang hebat.

**Recovery Time** (Time) waktu dimana seorang wolf akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali setelah Titik Terendah. Berjalan dengan perlahan dan memakan waktu paling lama 2 minggu.

Ritual Universal (Ritual) ritual yang berasal dari suatu Pack, Family atau Clan yang menjadi mendunia. Dilaksanakan di setiap tempat dengan cara yang sama persis dengan tujuan agar mendapatkan manfaat yang sama.

**Red Moon **(Kind) jenis wolf yang lahir ketika purnama yang jarang terjadi, Purnama Merah, berlangsung dan sangat jarang ada. Benar-benar lebih jarang. Jenis wolf ini akan memiliki kekuatan setengah level di bawah Black Moon. Mereka yang beruntung menjadi Red Moon adalah Choi brothers. The ones and only.

**Rule Number One **(Rule) peraturan nomor satu yang sama sekali tidak boleh di langgar dalam dunia wolf modern. Yaitu jangan pernah berubah bentuk ke dalam wolf form semendesak apapun jika tidak berada di lingkungan keluarga sendiri atau sudah memiliki mate. Jika melanggar, akan di hukum mati.

**Rule Number Two **(Rule) peraturan nomor dua yang sama sekali tidak boleh di langgar dalam dunia wolf modern. Yaitu jangan pernah memberitahukan keterangan dirimu secara langsung pada seseorang atau sekelompok orang dari bangsa lain yang sama sekali belum kau kenal atau bangsa terlarang (Vampire dan Pure Man). Karena bisa menimbulkan rasa ingin tau dan bisa di lacak keberadaannya. Jika melanggar, hukuman seumur hidup.

**Submisive Changing **(Fase) perubahan setelah Turning yang mengartikan bahwa wolf dalam diri seseorang telah sepenuhnya percaya, menurut dan tunduk pada orang tersebut. Bisa di dapatkan setelah pelatihan rutin atau suatu kejadian yang membuat sang wolf tersentuh dan percaya. Biasanya ditandai dengan berubahnya warna mata dan warna rambutnya. Fase terakhir dari semua fase.

**Seven Rainbow Star** (Food) makanan berupa 7 buah kue berbentuk bintang yang di berikan pewarna merah, kuning, hijau, jingga, biru, nila dan ungu. Di dalamnya biasanya di isi kacang merah atau daging. Kue ini merupakan perlambangan harapan orang tua agar anaknya memiliki Tujuh Sifat Dasar Mulia.

**Shio Segel** (Wu Clan's) segel khusus yang di gunakan untuk menahan kekuatan Keturunan Murni. Berasal dari Wu Clan's tetapi penggunaannya sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Cara kerja sama dengan Chain Segel, tetapi jika Chain Segel mengikat atara satu pengguna dengan pengguna lain, segel ini mengikat antara pengguna dengan wolf-nya. Sehingga ia bisa berbicara dengan wolf-nya sekalipun masih belum Turn sama sekali.

**Sub-dom Alpha** (Kasta) adalah kasta yang berada di bawah Alpha. Sekalipun demikian, bukan berarti mereka lebih lemah dari alpha. Kekuatan mereka bisa saja setara dengan Alpha biasanya. Mereka pun juga memiliki pengaruh yang sama dengan Alpha. Hanya saja mereka tidak memiliki Alpha Tone. Sehingga posisi mereka sedikit di bawah Alpha tetapi masih memegang kekuasaan yang sama. Terdiri dari 98% perempuan dan 2% laki-laki. Hanya bisa mate dengan Alpha dan aromanya terkuat nomor dua setelah Omega.

**Summer Heat **(Time) waktu dimana semua jenis wolf merasakan heat atau masa mating mereka. Terjadi di hari pertengahan musim panas.

**Teritorial-Mark** (Mark) Tanda yang diberikan saat Full Moon mating terjadi. Di miliki baik oleh subdominan maupun dominan. Tanda ini akan membuat sekujur tubuh menjadi panas jika seseorang di sentuh atau di perlakukan melewati batas oleh seseorang yang tidak memiliki hak atas orang tersebut.

**Titik terendah** (Time) waktu dimana seorang wolf kehilangan semua kemampuannya dan benar-benar lemah. Terjadi sehari sebelum ulang tahun mereka. Setelahnya mereka akan Recovery Time.

Tujuh Sifat Dasar Mulia [TSDM] (Sifat) sifat yang di dasarkan pada warna pelangi. Merah, tangguh. Kuning, berjiwa besar dan memiliki harapan yang tinggi. Hijau, mencintai alam dan sekelilingnya. Jingga, memiliki semangat besar. Biru, tenang, meneduhkan hati. Nila, suci. Ungu, dapat mengendalikan perasaannya.

**Turn** (Fase) perubahan dari Pub menjadi Wolf. Pada tahap ini, werewolf baru bisa berkomunikasi dengan wolf yang ada dalam dirinya tetapi belum tau jenis apa.

**Turning** (Fase) perubahan yang terjadi setelah Turn. Biasanya berlangsung 1-2 minggu setelah Turn. Dalam tahap ini, akan diketahui apa jenisnya.

**Unlock Ritual** (Huang Clan's) ritual yang dilaksanakan untuk memutus Domino Effect Chain Segel tanpa memutus kontak batin. Ritual ini di ciptakan oleh Huang Hio –ayah Huang Zitao- dengan dasar Kai Ritual milik Clan Wu. Cara kerja sama dengan Kai Ritual tetapi hanya digunakan untuk memutus Domino Effect Chain segel tanpa memutus kontak batin.

**Vanished Mark** (Mark) tanda yang menghilang karena seseorang di tolak oleh pasangannya. Cara penolakan bisa berbagai macam. Biasanya vanished mark ini terjadi ketika seorang wolf tengah berada di titik terendahnya. Terjadi pada dua orang di waktu yang sama. Selang beberapa minggu akan muncul dua tanda baru lagi yang menunjukkan tanda dari orang yang kehilangan mark di waktu yang sama dengannya.

**XO wolf** (Kind) jenis Wolf yang memiliki kemampuan indra ke-enam. Seperti terbang (gravitation), penyembuhan (heal), teleportasi (teleport) dan lain sebagainya. Bukan jenis keturunan sehingga bisa muncul di mana-mana.


End file.
